Love Revolution
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: OOC. A sequence to 'Loving the enemy Xelloss & Filia'. R&R please. Confirmed pairing: FX, LG, AZ. Chapter eight is up. Forgive me if the chapter is terribly written. Enjoy! Summary: Ahmm... Just read and review, thank you!
1. Prologue

Title: Love Revolution

Prologue 

"One-san," A voice shouted from the front, "There's guests that wanted to buy the pots!"

"Coming!" A blond lady in blue silky dress replied. Her watery blue eyes looked at the empty basket on the table and she sighed. "Val..."

"One-san!" The same voice shouted, the tone seems to be in a panic. The lady turned and walked out of the room and to the front of her shop. "What's the matter, Jilias?"

"This guest want to know the price for this pot," The red fox-man, Jilias replied as he pointed to the guest. She was holding the pot in her hand and examining it closely.

"Good morning," The lady greeted the guest, "How may I be at your help?"

"Are you the one who make this pot?" The guest asked.

"Why... Yes... Is there a problem?" The lady questioned.

"No, no, it's too perfect done for such a young crafter as you," The guest smiled brightly at the lady, "May I know your name?"

"Why, yes," The lady was a little startled, "My name is Filia. Filia UI Copt."

"Filia-san!" A brown-haired girl called out (before the guest could said another word) as she walked into the room with a purple-haired girl, "Sorry I'm late. Was busy with things and I just fetched Xellia back from her gang of friends."

"It's okay, Lon-chan," Filia smiled at the brown-haired girl and then at the purple-haired girl, "Welcome back, Xellia."

"I'm back, Oka-san..." Xellia giggled as she ran and hugged Filia, "I was having so much fun before Lon-ne-san came."

"Fun?" Filia smiled down at Xellia who continued to giggle.

"She was doing it again," Lon sighed, rubbed her forehead and she watched Filia's face changed awful white and then red with anger.

"Xellia! How many times have I told you not to use that power of your's?" Filia shouted in anger at Xellia who backed away from her.

"But..." Before Xellia could argued back, Filia continued, "You know very well when you used that power of your's you will endanger everyone! Don't make me repeat myself everytime!"

"I'm sorry..." Xellia apologized, lowering her head in guilt. She hated it when her mother is angry. Her mother is nicer with a smile on her face.

"Ahmm... I guess I will bring Xellia back to her room and teach her for a while before I come down to help the store," Lon smiled nervously as she pulled Xellia along, "Filia-san, I think the guest is waiting."

Filia blinked before turning to face a shocked guest standing there (with the pot still in her hand). Filia smiled in embarrassment and continued with her business. It's about five years since Filia was out with Lina-tachi. She had settled herself down in a town, at first, selling just maces and pots. But soon after, with a lot of customers recommending the idea to her , she started her own tea shop, not only selling tea leaves, pots and maces (which in no other way is related to the first two) but also sold them as drinks where people came by to take a quick rest. It became popular and she decided to sell some cakes and cookies along. Business was good, and thankfully with help from Jilias and Garbos who helped right from the beginning, and later, Lon, she was able to cope with the customers.

Jilias and Garbos were there during the last battle with Darkstar. They were formally Valgaav's followers. But after the defeat of the Darkstar and Valgaav and having no other place to go, they stayed with Filia. Jilias had gotten himself a lovely(well, wolfish as well...) wife and two kids. Garbos, however, was quite unlucky as he fell out of love six times in a row. Lon came about a year back. When she just moved in, the neighboring children either stayed away from her or bullied her. It was Filia who helped her back then. Now Lon helped her at her shop and looked after Xellia. Some might wonder who Xellia is, well... (Some might have already guessed it... But oh well... Shh... Smile) Sore wa himitsu! Smile For now...

It was almost a usual day, well, until the point when a group of kids came banging into the shop.

"Xellia!" They shouted, making the guests looked at them. Filia just blinked at the kids. They were all covered in muds, leaves and, some, sticks all over. Xellia and Lon came walking down the stairs when they heard the voices. Xellia stopped mid-stair where she saw clearly how terrible the kids looked. She wanted to bust into laughter, but she knew she couldn't. Her mother was going to kill her for sure if she did. Lon who stopped as well, looked at the kids and sighed (while shaking her head)again, knowing very well who had done all that.

"Did Xellia do this to you?" Filia asked as she inspected the kids.

"Who else?" One of the kids shouted, "She is the only one who can set those traps."

Filia looked back up at her daughter who looked back at her smiling then at Lon who just closed her eyes and finally back to the kids. She sighed.

"I will take 'good care' of her for you," Filia smiled at the kids. They looked at each other, knowing very well that Filia was the only one who could handle Xellia, they nodded and waved goodbye to Filia before running back to their homes.

"Xellia..." Filia called out as she was burning in fire. Everyone in the shop sweatdropped as they knew very well what will happen next.

"Er... Filia-san," Lon spoke, "I think I will handle the shop. You... Ar... You can have a chat with Xellia in the room... I suppose..."

Xellia looked pitifully at Lon who looked away immediately with a 'Look-I-can't-help-you' face.

"Xellia! In your room! NOW!" Filia shouted as she walked over towards them, "And, thank you so much Lon-chan."

"No problem," Lon replied as she walked down the steps and greeted the customers. Filia dragged her daughter into her bedroom and sat her on her bed.

"Now, Xellia," Filia started as she looked at her daughter with sad eyes, "What did you do again?"

"Well..." Xellia hesitated as she watched her mother eyed her with those eyes, "I just played a couple of tricks on them."

"Like?"

"... Ahmm... Let's see... (Xellia held out her hands and started counting the tricks she prepared.)Centipedes in Alex's pockets, mouse in Mary's bag, a trap hole filled with mud for Max and his gang, a hunter net hidden from sight with sticks and leaves for them as well..."

"... All of them...?" Filia's sound became more dangerous. Xellia backed away a little from her, fearing.

"...Well... It's... for fun..." Xellia managed to push out those words.

"Fun..." Filia saddened as she heard what her daughter said, "...Like father, like daughter..."

"Oka-san?" Xellia sensed the saddness that had build up in her mother.

"Xellia..." Fillia started again as soon as she heard her daughter called, "What have I told you before?"

"You told me not to use any of my power, at any time or any place or in front of anyone," Xellia replied.

"And why is that so?"

"Because it will not only endanger me, it will endanger everyone around us."

"And what else have I told you?"

"Ahm... To be good to those people?"

"Yes... Then why did you do all those tricks on them?"

"But they are so easy to irritate, Oka-san. And beside, they were bullying Alice, the new girl in town. I was just revenging on them."

"Not in this way, Xellia."

"Are you angry?"

"Well... Yes... And no... Xellia, you have to know. What I am doing now is to protect you."

"Protect me from what, Oka-san?"

"Something you should know when the time comes, my daughter."

"You gave me the same answer when I ask you who my father was, Oka-san."

"I can't tell you that. At least not now." Filia stroke down her daughter's hair.

"Why? Is it because Oto-san doesn't like me? He abandoned us?" Xellia looked up at her mother, tears fighting to fall down her cheeks. Filia just shook her head and hugged her daughter in her arms. She was fighting against her tears too. Her heart hurt whenever she thought about it. "Oka-san?"

"I promised you before, I will tell you when the time comes haven't I? I wouldn't forget the promise," Filia smiled down at her daughter as she pulled away, "Just promise me you will be good and don't use anymore of your power. Be nice to the people around us, will you?"

"Okay... I will try..." Xellia replied, guiltiness took over her once again, seeing her mother in total sadness.

"Now run along and help Lon-chan will you? I need to rest for a while. Tell that to Lon-chan, ne?"

"Hai!" Xellia smiled as she ran out of her room and down the stairs. Filia sighed as she looked out of the windows.

"What differences will it make, Xellia, after finding out the truth? He doesn't even knew you existed... I never told him..." Tears rolled down Filia's cheeks and onto the floor before she whispered a name.

"**Xelloss**..."

* * *

Well, I guess most people would have guessed by now who Xellia is right? If you haven't, please... Did you even realize this is a XellossxFilia story? Haha! (Okay I am being mean or something...) Xellia is Fillia's and Xelloss' daughter. How did it happen? Mazoku doesn't have sexual organs. (Well, I read something that actually talks about it.) Well, if you guys want me to continue, please review. (Just hit on the buttons below to review.) Depending on the number of reviews, I will see if I want to continue the story. If you thought you felt that you read this somewhere, well, maybe... I am not too sure myself. I have been wanting to write this story even since I finished watching Slayers Try. This story is been in my brain even since then. Well, waiting for your replies! (Smile) 


	2. Chapter 1

Before the story even starts, **WARNING:**

I think this is a little too dramatic and so OOC! Man! Xelloss is the Trickster and I am making him sound so... Ah--! I don't even know the word for it! Sorry if you found it a little too OOC. I can't help. Filia is a little OOC as well. Forgive me for writing such poorly written story... And all the mistakes I made in here. And if you haven't read the other story that I wrote (And that's 'Loving the enemy - Xelloss & Filia'), I would suggest that you read that first before reading this. After all, I forgot to mention it earlier, this is the sequence to it. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sitting in his room, a man with purple colored hair sat by the window side and gazed out at the blue sky, the sea. His mistress wasn't around. He knew for he couldn't sense her presence. It was unusual for his mistress to leave the island. Especially without giving a warning. One moment she was here, the other she was gone. It made him wonder what could be going on. Even though it was not the first time this was happening...

But that thought didn't keep him occupied too long. His mind wondered off to a certain lady. A lady he hadn't met for five years. Well, four years to be exact. He had seen her four years back. It was the last time he had seen her. He swear to himself he was never going to see her again. Leaning against the window panel, he sighed. He had never thought that days could be this long and miserable... Get a grab! This was a utter nonsense! He felt like laughing at himself but no laughter came out of his mouth. The great Beast Priest-General, Xelloss was feeling miserable! He ought to be laughed at.

"**Filia**..."

If he had a heart, he knew his heart would have been broken a few billion times. If Mazoku truly had no feeling, why did it hurt him so deep, every time he thought about her? Why did it make him so miserable? Just by saying her name had hurt him like hitting him with giga slave. He was living his day like this even since then. Even since he took Val from her...

"I am really sorry, Filia... I am truly sorry..."

His tears traced down his face as he whispered that statement. How many times had he said that sentence even since that day? How many times had he apologized to the air instead of her? He didn't want to appear before her again. He didn't want to hurt her again. He didn't want to let himself fall deeper. Deeper? Deeper into what? Love? Yes... Maybe it was love. Maybe it was love that drove him insane on those night... Those night with her... Maybe it was love that made him so miserable with his life.

He could never leave his mistress' side. After all, he was created by her. He was supposed to follow all her orders. He was supposed to be her pet. He couldn't... No... He **shouldn't** let himself to be at anyone's side except his mistress. She was supposed to be his everything. But... Everything changed... He felt the needs to be by **her** side and not his mistress' . But one order changed everything. Everything that he thought would never change. The order to bring Val to his mistress.

He had thought he heard it wrong. However, the eyes of his mistress had cleared his thoughts. She was serious about the matter. He hesitated. He was tore in between. Tore between loyalty and love. He chose loyalty. Their love wouldn't be permitted. That was his thoughts. After all, their clans were enemies from even before the War of the Monsters' Fall. Yes, he is a Mazoku and she is a Ryuuzoku. He alone, had killed thousands of dragons. Thousands of her kind. It was impossible for their love to exist. He chose to keep his feeling hidden, hiding it deep down in his thoughts(not his heart). Keeping it as a memory...

_**Flashback**_

_Monsters was attacking everyone in the town. Human was running everywhere, trying to find a place to run off to. Xelloss floated above the messy town and watched, tasting the fear and horror from the terrified human. If it had been the usual Xelloss, he would have laughed at the mess. However, he couldn't. He was there for a mission. That was to retrieve the egg of Valgaav, also known as Val, for his mistress. He knew he had to meet up with **her**. Taking in another breathe(though it was unnecessary), he faded out and re-appeared inside a house. The house was neatly arranged. Pots and maces in place. _

"_Xelloss?"_

_He heard her voice. Her magical voice. That voice that caught his 'heart'. He looked at the stairs to find her, standing there, dressed in a pure white dress. She was an angel! He thought. They stood at their position for a moment or two before Xelloss spoke up._

"_Well, hello there, Filia-san," Xelloss smiled, putting his usual grin onto his face even though he knew it must had looked very unusual that day, "Aren't you going to prepare to run as well?"_

"_Why should I do that, Xelloss?" Her words were gentle. So gentle that it sounded it was going to break anytime. And she didn't gave her usual comment, 'Namagomi'._

"_Well..." Before he could say a word, she continued while walking down the steps towards him, "Aren't you here to kill me, Xelloss?"_

"_What makes you think I am here to kill you?" He found his voice a bit wavy when he said that sentence. Filia stopped in front of him and looked up at him._

"_Because **you** are here." _

_He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He could feel her emotions flowing into him. Sadness, miserable, loneliness. He could sense them all. It hurt him. He wanted so much to hug her in his arms. To embrace her in him. To hold her. To tell her that everything wasn't what she thinks. But he had a job to do._

"_I am not here to kill you, Filia," He spoke, feeling the shock in her, "I need Val."_

"_You are going to kill him?" She asked in a tone, a tone that he had never heard before._

"_It's not for me to decide, Filia," He admitted, "Jyuu-ou-sama's order. Please, don't make me speak of it anymore, Filia. I need Val's egg. Now."_

_She shook her head. "I can't let you have it, Xelloss. You know I wouldn't allow it."_

"_Please don't force me, Filia!" His voice sounded slightly bitter. There was pain in his words. He could feel it in him. She could feel it in his voice. "Just give it to me Filia... I don't wish to hurt you..."_

"_Kill me then." Her words crushed him. She was risking her life to save the ancient dragon? A dragon that wasn't even born. A dragon that almost got this very world destruction before... He wondered if it was really that worthy for her to risk her life for it. _

"_Where is he?" He closed his eyes once more, refused to look into her eyes. Silence came between them. Dead silence. "Now, Filia, you know how I am able to destroy thousand of dragons with one stroke! Are you sure you want to face the same fate as well?"_

"_Xelloss..." She shook her head once more, smiling slightly at him, "If you do have the intention of taking the egg, you wouldn't be asking me this would you? You would have just follow the order and take the egg without even asking me. So why did you even ask me? I'm sure you know where Val is..."_

_Yes, why was he asking her anyway? He could certainly sense the presence of the little ancient dragon. Why? Why was there a need for him to ask her? Why was there a need to... A need for him to let her give him the egg instead of just taking it away?_

"_I... I... I don't know..." Xelloss found himself replying as he took a step back from Filia, his hand clutched to his head._

"_Xelloss..." He could feel her eyes gently set upon him. He could feel her sudden change in her emotion, a calm emotion from her._

"_Hate me Filia," His voice betrayed him, his pain felt in it, "Please hate me Filia."_

"_You can never force another person to hate you, Xelloss."_

"_God damn it! Just do!" He sounded desperate. He needed her to hate him. He needed her to hate him so he could throw that part of him... That part of him that was holding him back in this job! It was then he felt Filia's lips against his._

"_I love you Xelloss," Filia smiled as she pulled back, "I... I had fallen in love with you... I know you wouldn't have love me. But please answer me. I need the answer."_

"_What is it, Filia?"_

"_What will happen if you defy her order?"_

"_You aren't going to ask whether I love you?"_

"_I know the answer for that."_

"_She will probably kill me."_

"_I see..."_

"_Filia?"_

_Filia started to whisper a holy spell which made Xelloss immediately fade out in front of her and appeared behind her._

"_You are serious, aren't you, Filia?"_

"_You will have to beat me to get Val."_

_The sound of her voice was serious, even her look was serious as she turned to face him. There was no hesitation in her eyes. _

"_Filia..."_

_Filia threw the spell at Xelloss before he could say another word and in which he narrowly escaped the attack. He rose his hand and whispered a spell, creating a ball of wind in his palm and sending it towards Filia. Filia evaded it with ease, however, it was then she realized that Xelloss had vanished from his position. Sensing his presence behind her, she spun around and swung her mace-san at him. (Which only L-sama know where she took it out from.) But before mace-san could hit him, he grabbed Filia's wrist and crushed his lips against hers. This action made her dropped her mace-san._

"_I don't think our relationship can continue on, Filia," Xelloss said as he pulled back, opening his eyes and looked into her, "I guess this is the last time we should see each other."_

"_... Are you angry with me Xelloss?" Filia asked in intimidated tone._

"_No... It's just... It's just... This is going to hurt the both of us if we continue. You know it very well."_

"_And you are going to let it go?"_

"_I have to! I don't wish to hurt you further. I don't wish to betray you further!"_

"_You aren't betraying me, Xelloss... You are just doing what you are asked to do..."_

"_I am a Mazoku Filia, and you are a golden dragon!"_

"_But you** love** me!"_

_Silence came upon them once again. Tears flowed down Filia's cheek and he hated it. He hated when he was the one who made her cry every time. _

"_I think this is the best for the two of us, Filia," Xelloss wiped away her tears, "You might find someone better than me, someone more worthy than I am."_

"_I will..." Before she finished her sentence, Xelloss kissed her one last time before she fell unconscious in his arm. Holding her in his arm, he re-appeared in her room and placed her on her bed. Brushing her hair aside and revealing her beautiful face, he traced his finger down her face. He was losing her. Losing her forever... _

_'Xelloss, have you got the egg?' His mistress called, causing him to withdraw his finger from Filia. He looked over to her desk, the basket where she kept Val was there. He walked over and took the egg. He closed his eyes. This was the end... Before he faded out, he whispered into the air, in hope that Filia could catch it in her sleep._

"_I love you, Filia. Goodbye."_

* * *

Okay, this whole chapter is about Xelloss' feeling. Why he left Filia and things... 

To Gerao-A: Well, Maliska, I think this chapter answered you, didn't it?

To babi-gurl-chels: Well, actually I didn't think of that guest much, but hey, you gave me a great idea! Thanks! (Smile)

Review as usual! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

I have a feeling that this chapter is a little OOC. 'Cause one thing is that I don't really know how Zelas is like so I just wrote according to my idea. Sorry if it's OOC. And forgive me for all the mistakes I made. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Is Filia UI Copt here?" A voice asked, causing Lon to look up at the person. From the look of the person, Lon was sure he wasn't from this area.

"Yes, she is," Lon replied with a professional smile, "However she is currently in her room. Is there something you need from her?"

"I have a message for her." Short and simple answer, Lon thought.

"Lon-nesan, Oka-san said she will rest for a while," Xellia shouted as she ran down the steps, "What should I help..." Xellia looked at the person in front of Lon and then at Lon. "Is there something?"

"I will have the message then," Lon smiled at the person in front of her, "Since she is resting now."

The person sighed and handed her a letter before starting, "The Princess of Saillune is inviting Miss Filia UI Copt to her Kingdom for a ceremony."

"Princess of Saillune... Princess Amelia?" Lon asked, "May I acquire what ceremony is it?"

"Sorry, but it's the Princess' order that we can speak none of it."

"Sure, I will get the message to Filia-san," Lon sighed a bit, "It might seems a little late, but do you wish to have some tea? It must be tiring getting from Saillune to here."

"I sincerely thank you, however, I need to be on my way again," The person bowed, turned on his heel and left.

"What a weird person, ne, Lon-nesan?" Xellia asked.

"Not at all," Lon smiled down at Xellia, "He is busy just like Aunty Lina. And speaking of which, can you handle the shop for the moment, while I get this message to your mother?"

"Sure!" Xellia smiled as she skipped towards the guest. Turning her heel, Lon made her way to Filia's room. When she was about to knock on the door, the sobbing sound from the room made her hand stop mid-air. Opening the door as gently as she could, Lon looked into the room. Filia was crying... Again... For over this one year she's been here, she had seen Filia cried many times. Especially in the nights.

"Lon?" Filia sobbed.

"Hai, Filia-san?" Lon smiled gently at her as she made her way towards Filia.

"Sorry, I am just tired."

"And sad..."

"Hai..."

"I know it's hard for you, Filia-san. That's why I am here to help. Everyone had helped, hadn't we?" Lon smiled gently at Filia who weeped her tears away.

"You are right I guess... I need to hold on."

"That's more like the Filia that I know."

"Sometime I don't even know how to thank you, Lon-chan, you are always here for me."

"Well... We are friends aren't we? Friends are supposed to help one another."

The two ladies smiled brightly at one another. Filia felt herself calm down a little with Lon's presence. It was strange but nevertheless, did it made her feel good.

"And speaking of friend, Amelia-san send you a letter of invitation." Lon said as she held out the letter.

"Amelia-san?" Filia blinked in surprised as she took the letter from Lon, opened and read it.

_Dear Filia-san,_

_Hello there, Filia-san, it's been a while since I visited you. Things were coming up so fast that I could barely find time to write to you. Well, this is the only bad thing about being a princess I suppose. _

_However, this time I wished to invite everyone I know to Saillune. There is a ceremony I want all of you to attend with me. I had already invited Lina-san and Gourry-san. They are probably in an inn eating the hell out of it somewhere_(Filia laughed a little at this point.)_. And about the ceremony, I will keep it a secret until you arrived here in Saillune. I will love it if you bring Xellia and Lon along. Probably Garbos and Jilias as well. They are all welcome._

_Hope to see you soon._

_For Love and Justice,_

_Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune._

_PS. I had prepared a ship for you to travel to Sailune. It should arrived at the port in your town by now when you read this letter. It will leave in three days time if you didn't board it. And, the ceremony is on the third day of the new month. Please be here.._

"Third day of the new month?!" Filia found herself shouting out loud. Lon looked at her with a wondering expression.

"Is there a problem?" Lon asked.

"It's that period of time, Lon-chan..." Filia sighed miserably while Lon finally got the idea.

"Well, you can't blame Amelia-san for choosing that time of the month. She didn't choose the time for the ceremony you know."

"I know..."

"In other words... We don't have much time do we?" Lon smiled, "Are we going?"

"... She wants all of us to be there... But I can't leave the shop alone... Maybe I will ask Jilias and Garbos to look after here... I can't leave Xellia alone here as well, especially with all the trouble she had been causing... Though I know I can depend on you to look after Xellia while I am gone, I don't feel like going there alone now..."

Lon giggled a little, "Fine fine... I understand... Xellia and I will go with you while Jilias and Garbos stay here and looked after the shop. Is that alright with you?"

"But I feel so sorry for leaving them here..."

"Oh come on, Filia-san, make up your mind."

"I can't!"

"Yare yare... Undecidable?"

"Lon-chan!"

"Haha! Sure, take your time and think! I need to get back to Xellia before she starts to destroy the shop."

"You know she wouldn't."

"Because you are around." Lon replied as she made her way out of the room, leaving Filia in the room once again.

'Maybe I should really visit Saillune. I had never been there. From what I heard from Lina and Lon, it's a wonderful place. And beside, I missed Lina and the others.' Filia thought.

Lina-tachi knew about Xellia's existences. Though shocked, they supported her throughout the years, visiting her once in a while to check on her and Xellia. Lina and Gourry especially, who would visit her three to four times a year. Well, and also to eat for free in her house as well. Their enormous appetites hadn't changed a bit. Amelia would visited her if she had the time, but she mostly would write to her. Zelgadiss, however, stopped visiting her after he found his cure. And it seems to her that Zelgadiss had decided to stay with Amelia in Saillune. And Xelloss... Even since that day he took Val away from her, he vanished from her side. He vanished from everyone's sight. No one knew where he was or what's he up to. He just simply vanished.

'Typical Xelloss, the Trickster and the Beastmaster's priest-general.' Filia thought sadly. 'But maybe I can see him again... That baka Namagomi...'

Sighing a little, Filia made her decision.

"Saillune, here I come!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Xelloss!" Xelloss's mistress, Zelas' voice snapped Xelloss out of his thought. While he was lost in his thought, the dark night had arrived and his mistress had returned to the mansion. Without hesitation, Xelloss vanished and reappeared in front of his mistress, on his knees.

"You called?" Xelloss asked, looking down on his floor.

"Yes," Zelas smiled as she sat down on her seat and started to smoke, "I have a ceremony to attend."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, and it's at Saillune."

Silence.

"Saillune, Jyuu-ou-sama?"

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself."

"May I acquire what ceremony is that?"

"Just a ceremony that I thought I should visit for the fun of it."

"Will that means you are going to meet with the princess?"

"Why... Of course I am! That's the whole point. I should be present on that day to meet the Princess. What's her name again?"

"Amelia. Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune."

"Right, Amelia. I will really love her expression. (Zelas laughed out loud.)"

"..." Xelloss kept silence as he watched his mistress through his closed eyes. He couldn't understand what his mistress was thinking. In fact, she had never let him knew a bit of what she was thinking.

"And I heard... What's his name... Zel... Zedy?"

"Zelgadiss?"

"Yes, Zelgadiss... He is at Sailllune. He seem to have found his cure."

Xelloss blinked in amusement. He knew he hadn't received any assignment regarding Lina-tachi for the past years after he left them. How did his mistress got all these informations from? And it seems to him, that she knew them for quite sometime from now. Who had been giving her the information?

"And I also heard," Zelas' voice made Xelloss opened his eyes and looked at her, "She had invited all of the gang to go as well."

"... Wh..at... WHAT?!"

"Why... I wouldn't be surprise if she would invite them... Don't you think?"

'That's definitly something that mistress is hiding... But what?' Xelloss wondered as he watched his mistress carefully as she smoked, relaxingly in her seat.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I told you about this?" Zelas smirked as she narrowed her eyes at her 'son' who was looking at her with wonders in his eyes.

Yes, she treated him like her own son. Even since she had asked Xelloss to fetch Val to her, she had saw him changed. He became more heartless than he already was. He became cold to everything that was around him. She could sense his loneliness, his sadness. After all, she was the one who created him. She could easily accessed his thoughts and feelings. But she preferred to give him the freedom, his privacy. He earned it. He never once thought of betraying her, he followed her every commands. Even now, when he had gotten much stronger than he was before, he's still loyal to her, taking her commands as priority.

She knew, however, the reasons behind his change. It hurt her when she knew she had made his life what it was now. Fillia, the last golden dragon that serves Karyuu-ou Valbazaard. She had made it a point to visit this little golden dragon who easily took her son's 'heart' away. She had seen Filia as she attended her customers with a delightful smile. A smile that easily melt the heart of one of Shabranigdo's subordinates,the Great Beastmaster, Zelas Metallium. Some might laugh at the thought. Who would have thought a young golden dragon could do that to her and Xelloss? Perhaps no one except L-sama herself.

"And what am I suppose to do, Jyuu-ou-sama?"

"Well... Since you are once their travel mate, it would be better for you to be with me don't you think? At the least they don't know who I am," Zelas replied casually.

"I understand..." His voice was a calm one which made Zelas observed him.

"Xelloss?"

"I will excuse myself." Xelloss bowed at his mistress and faded from her sight. Sitting back in her seat, Zelas inhaled her smoke (Author note: I have no idea how to phrase this one. So forgive me.)before sighing.

"What will happen if you know about her... I wonder, my dear Xelloss... I wonder, Mother... Just what game are you playing? Why do I have a feeling that whatever you are doing had something to do with me, Xelloss and Filia? Why do I have a feeling that everything between the races are going to change along with it?"

Just then a pop snapped Zelas out of her thoughts. Looking up, Zelas caught in time a letter which appeared out of no where in the room. It was for her. Opening the letter up, Zelas scanned through the letter at high speed. Taking another inhale, Zelas placed the letter on the table beside her.

"So she is going after all... Oh, Filia... How are you going to explain to Xelloss about anything when he finds out the truth? Are you prepare to tell him about it?"

On the letter, it wrote:

_Zelas,_

_Filia-san is going to Saillune along with me and Xellia. Though I think Filia is not really prepare to meet Xelloss. Let's hope for the better ne, Zelas-san?_

_Lon._


	4. Chapter 3

If there is a mistake in the story, please forgive me. I don't really have time to go through the words. I just went through the storyline. Forgive me if this chapter is badly written. I guess I wrote it in a hurry. Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter Three

"Wow!" Xellia exclaimed as she looked up at the large ship in front of her. 'Magnificent' was the only word in her mind.

"Is this the first time you ever seen a ship this big?" Lon asked as she watched the little girl stared at the ship in surprised.

"Well... I've seen ships before... But I never seen one this beautiful..." Xellia replied as she continued to look at the ship, "And this is the first time I am going to board one."

"Right... Just be careful... You can easily get sea sick," Lon reminded her before turning to the crowd down the street, "Now... Where is your mother I wonder, Xellia... Seems to me she might be still lost in the crowd here."

"Guess she lost us again," Xellia giggled while Lon sighed.

"I will go and find her. You stay here okay?"

"Okay! Take your time to find Oka-san," Xellia smiled while thinking to herself that she would have some fun. Lon sighed wearily for she knew what was going on in little Xellia's mind. She knew her to well to have not notice it in her eyes. Walking down the crowded street, Lon looked around to find the golden dragon priestess. She knew how Filia was bad at locating them even since she sealed her power.

"Guess I have to find her fast. Before bad things start happening around the port."

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh no... How could I be so careless to lose them again?" Filia sighed as she looked around desperately finding Lon and Xellia. It wasn't the first time she had lost them. Even since she sealed part of her dragon power, she also lost some of her natural power. One of which is her power of locating. As she walked down the path, a loud 'boom' and people gathering made her walked over to take a look.

"Fireball!" Another round of 'boom' sent two man flying out of the inn. Filia made her way through the crowd, in time to spot a red-haired lady standing in front of the two man, glaring angrily at them. Behind her stood a golden-haired man who shook his head while his expression was saying 'here-we-go-again'. "Remember not to create trouble when a lady is having her lunch."

"Lina-san! Gourry-san!" Filia called out in shock as her two friends looked over their shoulders to see who it was. Lina Inverse, the genius sorceress, was even well-known now in the outer-world. 'Messing with her would meant dragon slave.' That's what they said about her. The one who brought down two of five Shabranigdo's subordinates. The one who helped to destroy Darkstar. Even though no one knew how she did it, this became a legend among people.

"Filia!" Lina greeted cheerfully as she ran towards Filia (So did Filia) and hugged her, "How are you? I'm so glad you made it!"

"So am I. And you haven't change a bit, Lina-san." Filia giggled.

"Hey! I changed alright! I am more lady-like now than the last time you saw me!" Lina exclaimed.

"I mean that, Lina-san," Filia giggled more as she pointed to the two fainted man on the floor. Lina looked at the two man and then back at Filia before laughing nervously at what she had done.

"Well, she is, after all, Lina Inverse," Gourry smiled as he walked over the girls, "Hello there Filia, glad to see you."

"Say, are you alone, Filia? Where's Xellia or Lon?" Lina asked.

"Kind of lost them," Filia smiled nervously. Lina and the others didn't knew she had seal her power.

"Lost?" Lina questioned her with suspicion, making Filia sweatdropped.

"Filia-san!" Another voice called from behind Filia, making them looked at the source. There was Lon, walking towards them.

"Finally I found you," Lon smiled, "Lina-san, Gourry-san, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Lon," Lina smiled at the girl while Gourry returned a nod.

"Where's Xellia, Lon-chan?" Filia asked as she realized Xellia wasn't with her.

"At the port," Lon replied, "And I suggest we get back to the port fast before Xellia creates any trouble. She is getting restless for the past two days. I wouldn't be surprise if she pulled a trick or two now."

"Wait! You mean she is alone now at the port!" Lina and Filia shouted at once, making Lon sweatdropped at their reaction.

"Why... Yes..." Once she said 'yes', Filia and Lina had already dashed down the road, making everyone stared at them go. Lon stared in disbelief as she blinked at them. Gourry patted her head, making her looked up at him who grinned back at her and walked down the same path. Smiling a little, she followed.

'Guess I can never be bored with them around.'

----------------------------------------------------

After Lon had walked away from Xellia, Xellia watched carefully at the people walking by. She was bored. Over the past two days, she hadn't had any fun. Well, not when her mother was around all the time. She needed some excitement, needed some power. Pulling some harmless tricks wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Hmm..." Xellia scanned around in time to find a young man who offered help to a young lady. "Found one."

Smiling a little, Xellia reappeared beside the young man and tipped him off-balance. In a flash, she was back at her original position and watched her 'little show'. Having lost his balance, the man fell forward into the lady. And... By accident, his lips landed right on the lady's lips. For a moment or two, there wasn't any movement around as people watched in shock, confusion and surprise. Even the two of them were shocked. Xellia smirked a little as she felt the anger growing in the lady. She was enjoying it very much. Embarrassment had made it much more tasty than it should. Just then, a dreadful scream ended the whole fun for her as the lady kicked him hard between his legs, making him fainted right on the spot.

"Ouch... that must really hurts..." Xellia whispered.

"It hurts alright," A voice replied from beside her, making her jump and faced a man with purple colored hair. His eyes were closed as he watched the lady walked away from the man in anger and embarrassment. His smile, his presence made her shiver. She could sense very well the evil power around him. "It's not right to pull such a trick on them, even if it's a low trick."

----------------------------------------------------

"Xelloss!" Zelas called out to her 'son' as she patted her lovely wolf pet. Xelloss came into sight on his knees as per usual before her.

"You called, Jyuu-ou-sama?"

"I have a job for you."

"I'm at your service."

"There's a mazoku being sighted at the port of Deep Ruin. I want you to check it out." (Author notes: I have no idea what places there are in the outer region so I make one up. It's along the coast of the outer world. A city where Filia is living in now. It became a busy port after the people from outside their regions came here and trade.)

"Is it necessary, Jyuu-ou-sama, for me to go?" Xelloss asked politely.

"Yes. I want **you** to investigate it personally," Zelas replied as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't question my action."

"Hai, Jyuu-ou-sama."

"Get going, I'm waiting."

Xelloss bowed at his mistress before vanishing. The wolves beside watched their mistress sitting back in her seat and smoking.

"Now, Lon, I wonder what will happen when he meets Xellia... Will he accept her as his daughter?" Zelas whispered as she closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Xelloss appeared above the city of Deep Ruin. He could sense a weak presence of a mazoku. But he could feel another weak power in the city. A power he was familiar with but he couldn't remember. Shaking his head, he searched the location of the mazoku just in time to see a little girl vanishing and reappearing beside a young man. He watched as she tipped the man and returned to her original position. He observed as the man fell over and landing on the lady. People gathering around to see what had happen. He felt a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and shock. Then he felt a source of anger, making him open one of his eyes and smiled. Whoever that girl was, she really was up to mischief. Just then he felt a power radiating from the girl. Mazoku's power.

"So she is the one..." Xelloss smiled even brighter as he vanished and reappeared beside her. She didn't seems to have notice his presence as she continued to watch the two. Just then a scream made him looked up in time to see the lady kicking hard between the young man's leg.

'Well that's expected.' Xelloss smirked as he sensed the pain in the young man.

"Ouch... that must really hurts..."

"It hurts alright," Xelloss smiled as he continued to watch the man in pain, "It's not right to pull such a trick on them, even if it's a low trick." 'Though I must admit it works well.'

He could feel her fear. He looked down at the young girl (a.k.a Xellia) beside him who took a step back.

"Who are you?" Xellia asked.

"That should be my question, young one." Xelloss smirked as he took a step towards Xellia.

"Xellia," Xellia replied hashly.

"Xellia... Hmm... I don't think I have heard of you. Who are you under?"

"Under?"

"Who's your master?"

"What master? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, little one, I can be very nasty at times," Xelloss opened his emotionless eyes and looked at Xellia who took another step back. This was bad. She wasn't allowed to use her power, her mother had warned her and yet she didn't took it seriously. Now she knew she was in a deep trouble. "Now are you willing to speak?"

"I... I ... I really have no idea what you are talking about sir..." Xellia replied in a timid voice, she felt her fear growing tremendously.

'Maybe she really doesn't know... But could it be possible?' Xelloss thought as he could the fear building in her. He looked carefully at the girl who shivered a little. Her long purple tied up with a golden band, her sapphire eyes continued to look at him, her light purple skirts came down right to her knees. But something else caught his eyes. He recognized it immediately the moment he saw it. But it couldn't be...

"How did you get that dragon stone?" Xelloss asked as he closed his eyes once again, pointing to the necklace around her neck. His smile came right back on his face.

"My mother gave it to me," Xellia replied without hesitation. She wasn't sure why, but when this man did smile, she felt safe and comfortable to be with him. It was strange. After all this was the first time she had met him. But somehow, she felt as if she knew him.

"Your mother?" Xelloss asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Her name is..." Before Xellia could finished her sentence, she felt a strong emotion of anger from behind her. And judging from the presence, she knew prefectly who it was and stood up straight, sweatdropped. She was in for trouble. Noticing the little girl's tense feeling and a very familiar presence and anger, Xelloss looked up and saw a burning Filia in sight.

"NA----MA----GO----MI---!" The very angry Filia said and stomped towards him with mace-san.

"... Yare yare... Isn't this Filia-san?" Xelloss smiled nervously. He wasn't prepare to see her. After all these years, she hadn't change a bit. He should have known... That familiar power... He should have avoided... Avoid meeting her...

"What are you trying to do now?" Filia asked as she grabbed her mace-san tighter in her hands.

"Nothing... Just chatting with young Xellia here..." Xelloss replied, his smile glued to his face.

"Really?"

"Hai!"

"What's Jyuu-ou planning at anyway?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia-san!" Xelloss escaped narrowly as Filia swung her mace-san at him. "Now that wasn't very nice of you Filia-san."

"Where have you been all these years, you baka namagomi mazoku!" Filia shouted, tears fighting to form in her eyes as she looked at him. Xelloss looked at her, his smile vanished from his face. She was crying again. Why did she had to cry in front of him every time?

"I think I did say before, Filia-san," Xelloss replied seriously, "I will not see you anymore."

"You don't mean it do you?"

"Now that, Filia-san, is..."

"Don't tell me it's a secret! I want the truth!"

"Mazoku never speaks the truth, remember?"

"Then tell me the lie."

"Well... Sore wa..." Xelloss stopped when he felt mace-san swung right down in front of him. Filia was burning in anger and he sweatdropped. Even after so long, her temper never changed at all.

"Xelloss---"

"Yare yare... Still as poor temper as usual... Even so your anger still taste just as good..." Xelloss smirked as he tasted her anger, enjoying every bit of it.

"Oka-san... You know him?" Xellia's voice made both of them looked immediately at her.

"Oka-san?" Xelloss opened his eyes wide and looked at Filia who looked at Xelloss, blushing.

"It's not what you think, Xelloss," Filia immediately replied.

"Who would **marry** a selfish dragon as wife?" Xelloss asked in a demanding tone. He swear he would kill the person as soon as he knew who he was. To take **his** golden dragon.

"Selfish was unnecessary, Xelloss, you baka mazoku!" Filia shouted, "Would you even listen to me explain?"

"Explain to me what?" Xelloss asked, "That you are married to someone and had a child?"

**"****Firstly, no, I am not married! Secondly, yes, I have a child! I wouldn't deny it. And thirdly, YOU ARE THE FATHER, YOU BAKA NAMAGOMI MAZOKU!**" Filia shouted at the top of her voice, making everyone around to look at them. Filia blushed as she covered her mouth in shocked. She had just shouted out the truth to Xelloss and Xellia. Xellia blinked at her mother while Xelloss stared at her in disbelief, his mouth fell open, after hearing what she said. Lina, Gourry and Lon came back in time to hear both Xellia and Xelloss shouted, out of shock.

"He's Oto-san!" "I'm a what!"


	5. Chapter 4

Okay... I am so tired after writing this chapter... It feels like my brain is trying to get rid of this story... No-- My ideas-- Anyway, forgive me for the poorly written chapter and any mistake I make. I don't really have time to go through it. I am seriously terrible in writing those scenes.. Enjoy and review please, thank you!

* * *

Chapter Four

"I wondered how long they are going to stay like that," Lina exclaimed as Lina, Gourry and Lon watched Filia, Xellia and Xelloss sitting around the table on the ship. Total silence for three whole hours. Xelloss was sitting there sipping his tea and lost in his thought. Xellia looked as if her soul was out of her body. Filia sat there in embarrassment.

"Ne... Lina, is it really this hard to take the truth?" Gourry asked, in which he earned himself a punch hard in his stomach.

"You don't use your brain do you, you jellyfish head?!" Lina shouted, making Lon sweatdropped at her reaction. "Have we even meet Xelloss after the death of Darkstar to tell him about Xellia? Have we even tell Xellia that her father is a Mazoku when all the time we've been telling her about our adventures? Have we told her anything about her special existence? A half Ryuuzoku and Mazoku?!"

Lon laughed nervously before turning to see the three with a serious look on her face. Things were going according to plan. Well so far. But she knew something was going to happen. Something that she had expected it to happen. Something that she couldn't stop it from happening...

Meanwhile, Xelloss was lost in his thoughts. He's a father all of a sudden, out of no where. But how could this happen? He is a mazoku after all. The only way to have something called 'children' is by creating it using a part of him. However could this happen? Could he really have a child like a real human when he made his body as close to a human body as possible? No... That's out of question. But... Xelloss looked at Xellia. He could certainly sense the young girl's power clearly now. He could sense the alikeness of her power to his. No doubt she could be his child. If that's so, how was he going to explain to Jyuu-ou-sama? That he had a child with Filia, the last golden dragon serving Karyuu-ou ? Ridiculous!

Xellia, however, was too shocked to even think about anything. First of all, she found her father out of random (more like Xelloss found her). Second, she learned that her father is a mazoku. And lastly, she realized, she is half golden dragon and half mazoku born. A little too much for her to handle. But how, she couldn't help but wonder, how did her mother had allowed herself to mate with a mazoku? And of all people, Xelloss?! The one who almost destroyed the whole golden dragon race during the Kouma Sensou! She learned about him from Lon who told her everything she wanted to know. She knew he was a mazoku, but she didn't expect him to be her father!

Filia, however, was too embarrassed to speak a thing. How is she going to explain to Xellia about this? About her existence. About her being a half mazoku. She had told Xellia about her being a part of the gold dragon clan, but she never told her about her being a part of mazoku. She didn't even tell Xelloss about Xellia. Even though it wasn't her fault that she didn't tell him, he just simply vanished. Vanished before she could tell him. She had tried to locate him but it failed.

"AH!! I have enough of this!" Lina shouted as she slammed her fists on the table, making them looked at her at once, stunned. "Filia, are you going to start your explanation?"

"Well..." Filia blushed even deeper, "I don't know where to start..."

"How about from when Xelloss left with Val-kun?" Lon asked as she stood beside Filia.

"Val?" Xellia asked, finally, when she heard the name. She knew the name. Her brother, or so her mother said.

"I..." Filia stopped. She wasn't ready to say. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Let me help." Another voice made everyone looked over their shoulders. A lady with long silver hair, dressed formally, appeared out of no where. Xelloss snapped his eyes open when he saw who it was and immediately kneed before her. Notice Xelloss' reaction, Lina looked at the lady suspiciously while Filia looked at the lady in shock.

"You are the lady who often visit my store!" Filia shouted as she pointed at the lady, making Lina and Xelloss looked at her. Xellia however stared at the lady with little surprise.

"Hi there, Filia-san," The lady greeted as she took a step forward and touched Xelloss' head. "Stand up my son. Don't have to be so formal, you know that very well."

"Son?" Lina questioned as she blinked at them. The lady smirked at Lina before looking at Xellia.

"Why, Xellia-chan, aren't you going to greet me?" The lady asked, smiling brightly at Xellia. Xellia giggled before she greeted.

"Greeting," Xellia bowed politely at the lady who nodded with satisfaction.

"Ano..." Gourry finally spoke up, however, in a tone of stupidness, "Who are you?" Lina, for once, ignored his stupidness.

"Ah!" The lady exclaimed, smiling brightly, "I forgot to introduce myself. No wonder you looked so confused. I'm Zelas Metallium, Xelloss' mistress and mother."

"ZELAS METALLIUM?!" All of them shouted out in shocked except Lon as they looked at Zelas smiled brightly back at them.

"Jyuu-ou-sama, you know about this?" Xelloss asked as he looked at his mistress who giggled.

"Why... yes..." Zelas smiled as she snapped her fingers. A chair appeared behind her and she sat down on it. "My dear son, it's not as if I haven't realize that change in you when you brought Valgarv to me."

Xelloss closed his eyes, calming himself down. What was going on? How did Jyuu-ou-sama know about this? Even he didn't know.

"Lon-chan, how's things?" Zelas' words made everyone looked at Lon who smiled a little.

"Like you have heard, Zelas-san, Filia hasn't say a thing yet. I told you she wasn't prepare for this."

"I see... Let me help put this simple," Zelas giggled a little before starting, "My son, after you left Filia, bring Valgarv's egg to me, she found out she was pregnant. Certainly she couldn't have randomly been pregnant without having the right ingredients. (By that time, the gang sweatdropped at the word 'ingredient'.) So naturally she knew who the father was. (Zelas glared at her son, Xelloss who backed a step away from her while she continued.) Of course she tried to locate you which it was impossible for her. After all you were in the mansion most of the time. So she gave birth to Xellia. In which of course, you didn't know, because you haven't been in touch with Lina and the others who knew about this. So Filia has been looking after Xellia for the past 4 years **alone**."

Everyone blinked at her in disbelief. She knew right from the start. Xelloss felt his blood boiled for a moment. His mother! Unbelievable! She kept such important things from him! He had the right to know about it! Yet his mother played this trick on him. Filia looked at Zelas then to Lon. Lon knew her right from the start. Yet she acted like she didn't know her...

"So you know about her right from the start... Who are you really Lon?" Filia asked as she took a step towards Lon.

"Well..." Lon looked at Filia, smiling gently at her, "Sore wa himitsu desu yo, Filia-san."

"Lon-chan..." Zelas' voice made Lon sighed.

"I'm just a mere human who happen to be a friend of her," Lon replied, "It so happened that I came by your area when I received a letter of help from Zelas. I was so surprise when she wanted me to look after a golden dragon. (Look at Zelas who smiled even more brightly.) Although I wouldn't mind that much, after I saw you."

"Wait!" Lina shouted, "Let me get this straight. First, I know Xelloss was the one who took Valgarv to Zelas. But where is Valgarv now? Second, Lon, you say you are a mere human. How could a mere human become friend with a Mazoku-ou? Thirdly, Zelas, you knew all these right from the start, then why didn't you tell Xelloss?"

"Lina-san, it's Zelas-sama for you," Xelloss spoke with a tone of slight anger in it.

"It's okay, Xelloss," Zelas smiled, "After all, Lina here had destroyed two out of five of our people, you should really respect her as well."

"But, Jyuu-ou-sama..."

"For your answer, Lina," Zelas continued with a serious face, ignoring Xelloss' protest, "Valgarv's existence had been erased. (Lina looked at Zelas with a disgusted face while Filia remained unchange.) Don't have to feel disgusted, Lina Inverse. After all, you defeated two of Lord Ruby-eyes' man, a part of him and also destroyed Darkstar. It had created quite an imbalance in the light and dark concept that Mother had set down. And there, Vorfeed returned the Ancient Dragon to you, Filia. The imbalance was created, even if all of the golden dragons that served Karyuu-ou were destroyed other than yourself."

"But Armace and Erulogos were killed as well!" Lina complained.

"The imbalance, Lina-san," Lon spoke up, making everyone looked at her including Zelas, "is uncertain for now. Even after destroying Valgarv, the balance hadn't returned. Even if you didn't realized it, I think Amelia-san should have notice it by now. Since she is the princess of the white magic city, Saillune, that might be the reason why she had called you.

And for your second question, Lina-san, I think it would be better for me to answer than Zelas-san. I met her during Kouma Sensou. It was then I know her and became friends with her."

"KOUMA SENSOU?!" Another round of shock hit them hard, making all fell except Gourry(who looked at the rest of them in confusion), Zelas and Xelloss.

"Just how old are you, Lon?" Lina asked, her face slightly twisted.

"Hmm... not too sure... I never keep track..." Lon replied while Lina whispered to herself that Lon is definitely not a human. "But since I am using the Philosopher stone, I don't have much problem to keep myself quite alive."

"Philosopher stone?!" Lina asked. Lon smiled as she lifted her right hand and showed her the bracelet with a red stone. "Is it real?"

"Pretty much yes," Lon smiled, "But I am not selling it to anyone. Even you Lina-san." Lina sweatdropped.

"And to your last question, Lina," Zelas continued, "the only reason I never told Xelloss about Xellia is because I'm not too sure if I should. Xellia's existence could cause extreme confusion within us, mazoku. For us to have 'children' like a normal human, we are required to have a high level of power and strength. Taking a part of us to create our 'children'. To have children like a human is impossible for us. However, Xellia existed. She's a half mazoku and half golden dragon. I'm not too sure if her power would affect her body but what I am certain now, her existence is important."

"Her existence is important?" Filia asked. She was accepting the truth very well she realized. She had expected some of the things to happen. She knew, the moment Xelloss took Val away, she would never see Val again. She had accepted the fact that Lon was sent to her by Zelas to look after her. She even accepted the fact that Lon was a friend of Zelas after they met at Kouma Sensou. But when she heard that her daughter was important, she felt herself panicked. Will she lose her child like she lose Val?

"Someone is causing disrupt around Saillune, according to my source," Zelas replied, "Apparently, the person is a mazoku who I have no idea."

"Not even you, Jyuu-ou-sama?" Xelloss asked, his voice a little worried. He worried for his daughter's existence. If she was to be killed, will he accept the fact? He had accepted pretty well the fact that Valgarv was killed. But can he do the same when it's Xellia?

"No worry, Xelloss," Zelas giggled, "It's not always I can be a grandmother you know. I wouldn't kill Xellia. (Filia and Xelloss sighed in relief at the same time.) And I certainly wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. However, she has to be careful."

"Careful?" Xellia finally spoke after a long silence. She was listening attentively at the conversation, trying to make sense out of them.

"Whoever that person is, he is trying to kill you, Xellia." Everyone looked at Xellia who pointed to herself in shock.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Ano..." Gourry's voice made everyone narrowed their eyes at him which made him took a step back.

"What now Gourry?" Lina asked in an irritated tone.

"Company!" All Gourry could say was that when they heard a loud 'boom' on the sea, creating a pillar of water.

"What's going on?" Lina asked as Filia ran to Xellia and hugged her close. Zelas stood up and looked upon the sky, making no comment. Xelloss held his staff tightly as he tried to sense the enemy.

"They came just a little too fast," Lon cursed.

"Who?" Lina asked.

"The one who is after Xellia's life," Zelas replied, as she made her way to Lina's side, "I never thought they would act this fast."

"I don't think anyone will have thought," Lon agreed as she scanned around.

"Okay!" Lina shouted, "I don't care who you are! Just come out you coward!"

"Calling me a coward isn't very nice, Lina Inverse," A voice sounded from out of no where.

"Who are you? What do you want with my daughter?" Filia shouted as she hugged Xellia closer to her, fearing that she might lost her. Xellia, who didn't resisted the hug, felt her mother's fear prefectly.

"She is what I needed to get to the Sea of Chaos..." The voice replied, "Now, hand her over..."

"Sea of Chaos?" Lina repeated under her voice. She had been there once and met Lord of Nightmare.

"To take over this world... Lina Inverse... You have once become Lord of Nightmare's channel into this world... Thus we couldn't use you... Or you certainly are one who is useful to us..."

"You are not going to touch my Lina!" Gourry replied as he ran in front of Lina with his sword out.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelas questioned as she continued to find the source of the voice.

"Ah... Lord Beastmaster, Zelas Metallium... It's a surprise to see you here... Maybe I shouldn't be surprise... After all, it's your creation that helped to make Xellia's existence..."

"Silence!" Zelas shouted.

"Haha... Unlike the others, Zelas, you seems to be a little over-concern for your creation..."

"Are you insulting me?" Zelas shouted in anger.

"Zelas-san, don't fall for his trap..." Lon said as she held Zelas back.

"And who might you be?"

"Lon."

"Lon? ... Ah... the one that helped the Ryuuzoku during the Kouma Sensou... That human..."

"Is that respect from you or was I suppose to be honor that you remembered me, Kousa?" Lon asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Honor, Lon. I'm still glad you remember my name."

"Fireball!" A ball of fire flew across the sky and hit something, making everyone looked at Lina then at the sky. A figure appeared, revealing a man with long black hair, dressed in black. His gray eyes looked down on them, smirking.

"Not too bad, Lina Inverse, to have spot me," Kousa complimented.

"I'm not the genius sorceress for nothing you know!" Lina smiled as she started to cast another fireball at him.

"Is that so?" Kousa smirked wider, "Now, let's have some fun shall we? Whoever win will get Xellia... How about it?"

"Leave my daughter alone!" Filia shouted angrily.

"Unfortunately I can't," Kousa replied, "She is important after all..."

"Guess we have to fight to get to Saillune and to get this guy away from Xellia ne?" Lina asked, looking at everyone around who were prepared to battle.

"I'm on, Lina." Gourry smiled.

"I'm not letting anyone to hurt Xellia." Lon replied.

"Neither can I, now that I know she is my daughter..." Xelloss replied, carrying a serious face with his eyes wide opened.

"I'm doing this because I can't let anyone else destroy this world," Zelas smirked.

"Minna..." Filia stopped when she saw Lina's smile on her face. Xellia looked at them, speechless.

"Leave it to us, Filia, we will not let anyone take Xellia away from you," Lina smiled.

"Die!" Kousa shouted as he casted flare arrow at them in which they evaded.

"Flare arrow!" "Flare Lance!" Both Lina and Lon casted the spell at him at the same time.

"Useless!" Kousa laughed as he dodged the attack with ease. It's just then, he felt Xelloss's presence behind who hit him hard behind, forcing him to land on the ship. Gourry made use of this chance and charged towards him with his sword. Kousa immediately summoned his sword to him and blocked Gourry's attack. After a few tries of overcoming the opponent, they broke away from one another, skipping a few steps back. "Not too bad, young swordsman."

"Thank you for the compliment," Gourry smiled, "you aren't too bad yourself."

Just then, a shadow ran by Kousa who was stunned by the sudden attack as he felt his body covered with scratches. Falling to his knee, he looked at the shadow who turned out to be Zelas.

"How do you feel about my claws?" Zelas smirked as she looked down at Kousa.

"Expected from you, Jyuu-ou," Kousa replied as he held himself up.

"Defense!" Filia's voice sounded from behind making all to look over their shoulders to see Filia and Xellia being attacked by two men and Filia creating a shield to protect her and Xellia.

"Filia!" Xelloss shouted and waved his hand horizontally across sub-consciously. In split seconds, the two men fell, blood sprayed out as they fell, dead.

"I see..." Kousa said, making everyone looked back at him once again, "Xelloss, the greatest priest-general of Zelas had fallen in love with a mere golden dragon maiden... I underestimated it... I thought it was Zelas' plan of taking this world. My mistake... But I will not give up... I will get the girl..."

"Do you think I would permit that?!" Zelas shouted as she made another round of attack.

"No, stop, Zelas!" Lon shouted, when she saw Zelas dashed towards him.

"You fool... Now I have got you where I want you..." Kousa smirked as he whispered a spell under his breathe. Wind gathered, frozen the air around him and shot towards Zelas.

"What?!" Zelas was caught off-guard by the spell as she felt the pain that cut through her body.

"Jyuu-ou-sama!" Xelloss shouted when he saw his mistress fell before him. This couldn't be!

Lon appeared behind Zelas and caught her. Her blood was boiling. Her anger was on the edge.

"Fool to have thought of killing me..." Kousa laughed as he gathered himself up.

"You... Kousa... have really got me angry this time," Lon spoke, releasing her aura, her eyes started to become gold in color. Sensing her aura, Kousa took a step back. Filia and Xellia just looked at her in shock as they sensed the danger in the aura. Xelloss took a step back as well when he felt the danger radiating from Lon. Lina and Gourry just stood aside, observing the situation, though Lina could feel the intense aura from Lon. They knew at once. The girl was angry for real this time. 'I mustn't waste too much on the battle. I have to end it soon so that I can heal Zelas. Her wound might not be deep but it had hurt her astral plane's body.'

"Who... What are you?" Kousa asked in a fearful voice.

"You don't have to know," Lon replied as she glared at Kousa and held Zelas closer to her, "But for now, Kousa, I would ask you to leave. I will not kill you for now. But when I **really** do... Make sure you have more than one life for me."

"... I will remember this... I will make you regret what you say!" Kousa shouted as he vanished into the thin air.

"I will take that in mind." Lon smirked, her eyes returned to her original color. Lina and the others stared at Lon with only one thing in mind.

**_What is going on?!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter written, though I got the feeling it's getting a bit crappy here and there. Sorry about the content. I am not satisfy with it. If I made any mistake, forgive me. I am still angry with myself. -Angry- Enjoy and review please! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Lina-san!" A young lady with shiny black hair skipped a few steps and jumped into the red-haired sorceress who just came down from the ship.

"Amelia! Nice to see you," Lina greeted as she hugged her little princess friend.

"Gourry-san, Filia-san, Lon-chan!" Amelia greeted as she saw the gang coming down the ship behind Lina. Gourry smiled brightly while Filia blushed, smiling. Lon, on the contradict, was carrying a serious expression as she observed the country as if she was trying to locate something. "Lon-chan?"

"Ah..." As if she was suddenly called up upon her dream, she immediately greeted, "Well, hello there, Amelia-san."

"What's the matter, Lon-chan, it isn't like you to be lost in a thought," Amelia asked in concern as she eyed the lady.

"Not after what happen on the sea," A voice sounded from behind Amelia making her jumped and turned to face the source.

"Xelloss-san?!" Amelia shouted in shock as she saw the trickster standing behind her, carrying his usual grin on his face.

"Well, hi there, Princess Amelia, nice to see you," Xelloss greeted in polite as he lifted her hand and gave it a quick peek, making Amelia blushed.

"What do you think you are doing to her, Xelloss!" An angry voice sounded, making everyone glared over to find a man with blue hair holding his sword tight.

"Zel!" Amelia's gasp made everyone's, except Lon, jaws dropped.

"Zel, I didn't know you look this good when you are human," Lina shouted.

"Lina-san, you have Gourry-san already!" Amelia complained as she ran towards Zelgadiss and held his arm, making Zelgadiss blushed madly and muttered 'Amelia, calm down.'.

"Relax, Amelia..." Lina laughed nervously when the gang heard another voice from behind.

"Bye, people," Xellia shouted as she waved goodbye to the crews aboard the ship. She had enjoyed the ship ride a lot, minus the fact that a battle occurred on board. She vanished and reappeared mid-air, shouting 'Hello, Amelia-san!' before realizing that she was in mid-air, replacing it with a scream.

"Xellia!" Filia shouted while Xelloss sighed before reappearing below his daughter and caught her.

"Must I remind you to be careful when using shifting?" Xelloss asked as he appeared back on the ground with her still in his arm. Filia sighed in relief when Xelloss caught her and made her way towards them.

"I'm still not too used to shifting, Oto-san!" Xellia giggled as she hugged her father tight around his neck, "And beside, you are there to catch me!"

"I think your mother is a little jealous now..." Xelloss laughed nervously, opening one of his eyes in time to see Filia smiling gently at both of them in front of them.

"Why would I be jealous of you, Xelloss? Xellia, after all, is your daughter," Filia smiled while Xelloss opened his other eyes, "But... I wouldn't say I'm not jealous when you..." Before she could finish her sentence, Xelloss had kissed gently on her cheeks.

"Now then, Filia-san, you know very well what kind of person I am, don't you?" Xelloss smirked, closing his eyes once again.

"Namagomi Mazoku..." Filia whispered under her breath.

"Mazoku is alright with me, but namagomi is unnecessary, Fi-chan!" Xelloss teased, "And beside, your jealous and anger can really feed me very well."

"Xelloss!" Filia shouted in protest when she heard him called her 'Fi-chan', brought out her mace-san (which only L-sama know where) in time to hear his last statement and waved it at him.

"... Does that mean that Xelloss-san knows about it already?" Amelia asked at the scene before her and Zelgadiss who was also in confusion.

"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xelloss grinned as he continued to dodge Filia's attack. Xellia just stood aside and watched her parents fight.

"Yes, he knows alright," Lina sighed, sweatdropped, "And so does Zelas..."

"Zelas-sama desu," Xelloss told Lina in an annoy tone, "Lina-san, you should still respect a mazoku lord you know!"

"Whatever, Xelloss..." Lina shrugged her shoulders, "After all, Zelas said that I could call her by her name."

"Now, can we get moving?" Lon asked, ignoring everyone's conversation, "I don't want to stand around and do nothing."

"Lina-san, Lon-chan sounded so angry. What happen?" Amelia whispered into Lina's ear.

"Well, I think we will talk about it after we get to the palace. It's not wise talking out here," Lina replied in the same tone.

"Let's go then, justice is already waiting for our arrival!" Amelia cheered as she led them to the palace while the others followed, sweatdropped. (Author note: Well... I can't help but write that in. After all, it's Amelia I'm talking about...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gourry dear! How are you?" A lady with purple long hair smiled when she saw Gourry walking into the room with Lina and the others.

"Sylphiel, what are you doing here?" Gourry and Lina shouted in shocked.

"She is here because I had requested it," Amelia smiled as she sat down on the chair.

"Requested?" Lina asked, fully-aware that something must be up.

"Lina, something is going on around Saillune," Zelgadiss replied, "And I have a feeling you might know something."

"That something meaning?" Lina asked as everyone sat down around and listened.

"Mazoku desu, Lina-san," Sylphiel replied which made Lina slammed hard on the floor.

"**HOW DOES MAZOKU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME?!**" Lina shouted at the top of her voice.

"Because you are always involved in our plan, Lina-san!" Xelloss grinned brightly at Lina and earned himself a punch hard on the head.

"Some of the mazoku around belong to Zelas'," Lon sighed while others looked at her, "The others belong to a person called Kousa."

"Kousa?" Amelia asked.

"You haven't tell us anything about him you know, Lon," Lina snapped. Lon just looked at the sky, refused to look at anyone.

"Our paths crossed."

"You are not answering my question, Lon!" Lina shouted angrily.

"Who is Kousa, Lina-san?" Amelia asked, noticing Lon's and Lina's expressions.

"We were being attacked by this mazoku named Kousa on the way here," Filia explained, "He is after Xellia's life. And Zelas-san thinks that he is also involved in the recent increase of mazoku around this area..."

"Jyuu-ou-sama is injured because of him," Xelloss continued, "however, I'm pretty relief that she was alright after a night rest."

"Jyuu-ou? She's hurt?" Zelgadiss asked, slightly caught off-guard by the news.

"Kousa attacked her," Lon replied.

"Lon, you still haven't answer my question!" Lina shouted.

"Lina-san, Lon-nesan is feeling sad," Xellia told Lina as she pulled Lina's cloak.

"Lon-chan, you know you can tell us," Filia said in a gentle tone as she held Lon's hand in hers (Lon still refused to look at anyone.), "You say it before, we are friends and friends are supposed to help one another."

"Filia-san, there is always something that must be kept unknown," Lon replied, staring at the floor with a sad face.

"And there is always something that you can share with us," Filia continued, "Lon-chan, you have been there when I needed, when I am in pain. Now is the chance for me, no, we can share that pain with you if you tell us about it. Keep it in you will make you feel worst."

"Kousa is Lon's lover," Zelas' voice sounded clearly in the room, making all jump except Lon, Xellia and Xelloss. Zelas appeared in the room with a serious face, looking at Lon who looked back at her.

"LOVER?!" Lina shouted in shock while Amelia pointed at Zelas with her shivering hand.

"He helped the Ryuuzoku with me during the Kouma Sensou," Lon started out of random, knowing she couldn't hide it as more, "At first we were merely just companions. However, it didn't change the fact that we are of the opposite sex... And it's more like he is in love with me, rather than the opposite, Zelas-san."

"I should have remember," Zelas sighed, "(Zelgadiss, by then, was shouting in shock, "**Wait**! This **is** Zelas?! **Zelas Metallium?! Jyuu-ou?!**" Amelia was too shock to complain about anything. Sylphiel covered her mouth as she continued to stare at Zelas' wonderful skin.) Kousa, a mere human who fought off the mazoku force with ease. It's not a surprise however, since he is a Knight of Suifeed."

"He is a human?" Filia asked as if she had heard wrongly.

"A human who turned into a mazoku desuka, Jyuu-ou-sama?" Xelloss asked.

"Most probably..." Zelas replied, "But, what does he want from this country?"

"I think I know..." Lon sighed, making everyone looked at her at once and shouted.

"**YOU DO?!**" A part of the palace cracked due to the voices, shocking the guards around.

"If you have recalled your learning, Lina-san, you would have easy notice it," Lon continued, ignoring the unbelievable looks on their faces.

"That your name is the same as the world best sorceress existed?" Lina asked, arm across her chests.

"I **am** her," Lon smiled weakly, making everyone's jaws dropped expect Lina, Xelloss and Zelas, "I wrote the Book of Infinity Spell."

"**BOOK OF INFINITY SPELL?!**" The girls shouted all at once, shaking the palace. The rest backed a little from them, scared by their voice.

"What's with this book?" Xelloss asked, floating above them with his legs crossed.

"The legendary spell book!" Lina replied in excitement, "It is say to be as great as the Kurea Bible. But no one had ever seen it except the one who wrote it and that's Lon, the only sorceress who could caste all the spells that existed in the world."

"It was say that the book contain a spell unknown to anyone," Sylphiel continued, "A spell that is able to heal any kind of illness."

"It was also say that it contain a spell that will create a barrier that even the Lord Ruby Eyes can never break," Amelia ended.

"In other word, it's a book with a lot of incredible spells..." Zelgadiss rephrased the girls' statements in simple.

"But it's all written by Lon isn't it?" Xelloss asked.

"I didn't know it has this much of a rumor..." Lon sighed, "But what I can say is, yes, the book does exist."

"Then where is it?" Zelas asked.

"Here in Saillune." Silence. Complete silence.

"**HERE?!**" A part of the palace broke off from the main due to the impact of the voices.

"That's the only reason I can think of now. Kousa is after the Book of Infinity Spell," Lon explained, "To create a way to enter to the dimension of L-sama's territory."

"The Sea of Chaos," Lina continued, eyes narrowed while the others looked at her with serious look on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the dark forest, Kousa sat alone as he looked at the bracelet in his hand. His eyes gentled and tightened his grab.

"Why do you have to reject me?" Kousa spoke in a melancholic tone.

"**Why do you not love me, Lon?"**


	7. Chapter 6

I have just recover from an illness... Still not in my best... Sorry people... If the storyline is terrible... It seems to me that my brain is thinking more about the different kind of ending that I couldn't choose among them which to write. But in the end I chose this plot. However when I wrote this out, I felt it's kind of boring and meaningless... Gomenasai. Forgive me. But please do read and review. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Six

In a village, a little girl was born. Her father was a swordsman and her mother was the daughter of the village chief. Everyone in the village celebrated the birth of the girl with dances, music and food.

A few months past on and the little girl grew up. One day, a maid came running to the girl's grandfather panting. The grandfather without hesitation ran to his granddaughter's room in time to see the young girl casting 'lightning'. Shocked, confused, the grandfather just fainted on the spot. Her parents were shocked too when they heard the news. A girl who could barely walk or talk had casted a spell... How is it possible?

By the age of four, she had learned all the White Magic spells around.

By the age of six, she had learned all Shamanic Magic.

And by the age of eight, she learned all the spells around.

Her intelligence had surprised everyone around her. Without even teaching her, she had learned all the spells as if they were in her mind. She acted more graceful than any girls of her age. However, on that very day, everyone's opinion on her changed.

It was supposed to be a peaceful day in their village before some low level mazoku attacked the village. The villagers fought their best against them but one by one fell. The little girl's father helped too. Her mother helped to evacuate women and children. The little girl watched in silence as if she was studying the unknown creatures before her. She was so into it that she didn't realized that a single mazoku had came up behind her. Her mother who was stunned to see it, called out to her daughter. Turning to face the mazoku, the little girl smiled.

"Yami no yaiba (I am not too sure if it's right, but what I want it to mean is 'Blade of Darkness'.)."

The mazoku cried out in pain as darkness hit it. Darkness had surrounded the little girl as if it was protecting her. Everyone around looked at the little girl in surprised including the mazoku that were around.

"What are you?" One of the mazoku asked.

"You don't have to know." The darkness swam towards the mazoku and enclosed them in it. The little girl walked slowly towards them, her eyes glowing gold. "Be devoured into my darkness. Return to where you belong."

Dreadful screams of pain sounded as the darkness surrounding the mazoku became smaller and smaller. The people watched in shock, some covering their mouths, some closed their eyes. The little girl's parents were shocked to see their daughter grinning at the scene before her.

After that incident, the little girl was questioned of her action but she refused to cooperate. People started to fear her existence. In the end, at the age of twelve, the little girl left her village.

The little girl was known as the genius of geniuses in the sorcery world, Lon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's quite a story, Lina-san," Xelloss smiled, "Though I know the part on the mazoku."

"Xelloss! I am not joking on this one," Lina snapped, "This is very well known in our world."

"I have heard of it before as well," Amelia admitted while Filia and Sylphiel nodded their heads in agreement.

"If that's true, wouldn't she be a little dangerous?" Zelgadiss questioned.

"Yami no yaiba... The reason why I thought of Laguna Blade was because of that..." Lina started, "She was what I wanted to be. "

"I wondered if her 'Yami no Yaiba' is the one that I saw during the Kouma Sensou..." Xelloss grinned, his finger under his chin.

"How is it like, Oto-san?" Xellia asked in curosity.

"Well..."

"Xelloss!" Filia glared over at Xelloss who smiled a little.

"Filia, don't stop him," Lina sighed, "Xelloss, how is it look like?"

"I don't want my child to have nightmares," Filia protested.

"Fine," Lina sighed even harder, "Xellia, shut your ears."

"I can't," Xellia replied, "I can shut my mouth but there is no way I can shut my ears."

"Why you little..." Lina stood up in anger, Amelia immediately pulled her back.

"Lina-san, relax," Amelia started, "I will bring Xellia-chan to bed. It's past midnight. Good child should be asleep now."

"Well... I can't really tell you how it looks," Xelloss continued, "But what I can say about this attack is that it's as dangerous as Giga Slave and Laguna Blade."

"As dangerous?" Zelgadiss asked.

"She took down an army of mazoku just by using that spell," Xelloss replied, "I was there when she casted the spell."

"**YOU WERE THERE?**" They shouted at once, while Xelloss continued to smile even brighter.

"Well... That's how I know Lon-chan desu."

"Xelloss!" Lina spoke in anger while Xelloss rubbed his head and the others sweatdropped.

'I can never understand Lon. Right from the beginning... Even now...' Xelloss thought.

_Flashback 1_

_A girl with long brown hair stood in the center, surrounded by corpses. Her eyes were shut as darkness around here vanished. Xelloss appeared on the ground and observed his surrounding and then at the young girl. He had saw how the girl killed all the mazoku with that spell of hers. But he had never seen a spell like it before. How can a human cast such a powerful spell like such?_

_"Yare yare... Who might you be?" Xelloss asked in polite, smiling._

_This girl opened her red eyes and smiled a little, "It's nice to meet you Xelloss, the priest-general of Zelas Metallium."_

_"So you know my name?"_

_"We will become friend, Xelloss, and so will your mistress..."_

_"A mere human befriending a mazoku? Do you think so?"_

_"In the near future, Xelloss, in the near future..." The little girl grinned while the trickster just stood there in confusion, "You will know someday. You are needed in this world. For this world's future. And by the way, as a matter of respect, my name is Lon. Last name is not necessary I suppose"_

_End of flashback 1  
_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lon walked down the streets of Saillune. It was late in the night. People were making their way home or to the inn. She had decided to leave Lina-tachi for the time being. Knowing very well, they would be discussing about her past. She smiled a little upon this thought. Lina Inverse. She sure was one that interested her the most. She was clever, nevertheless was she good. It was a pity that she wasn't the Knight of Suifeed.

"If she** is** Knight of Suifeed, it will be more fun..." Lon whispered to no one in particular, "But never mind, she is alright who she is now."

Lon stopped walking and turned to face a church. Her eyes saddened as she looked at the church. Stretching her right arms out, she closed her eyes and whispered a spell. As magical as it seems, a barrier appeared before the church as it slowly broke itself into pieces. After the barrier vanished, Lon opened her eyes and made her way into the church. Everything in the church was in a mess. Blood was everywhere. She continued to make her way down the path until she reached the huge but broken cross. Dusts had gathered upon it. Brushing it clean, Lon sat upon it and looked across the hall. Those memories were so vivid as if it happened just yesterday.

_Flashback 2  
_

_"Lon, will you marry me?" A young man asked the young Lon. Everything in the church was new and beautiful. People looked at them in shocked as they heard the propose. Lon, however, looked quite annoyed by it._

_"Marry you?" She asked in annoy._

_"I love you Lon."_

_"Look, Kousa. The only reason I am helping you is because of the Ryuuzoku. I have no intention of helping you at all. Not to mention love you..."_

_"You can learn to love me, Lon," Kousa replied as he held Lon's hands tight in his, "Once we are married, you can learn all about me."_

_"Don't you get it Kousa! I don't love you! We might be partners but I don't have feelings for you!" Lon shouted as she broke his hold._

_"Lon..."_

_"Let me get this straight in your brain, Kousa, no matter how you change, I will never love you. Do you understand me?" Lon shouted as she made her way down the path to get out of the church. Kousa stood on the spot, his fist clenched tightly together._

_"Lon, are you not going to give me a chance?" Kousa asked in anger._

_"No." Lon simply replied._

_"Then I will not give anyone a chance," Kousa whispered as he dashed towards Lon, pulling out his sword and attacked her. Sighing a little, Lon vanished from Kousa's sight and reappeared above him._

_"You stand no chance against me Kousa," Lon sighed, "Don't bother trying to kill me."_

_"If I can't kill you, I will kill everyone around here." And with that, Kousa started to attack the people around. Screams, blood were seen and heard. Lon just floated above as she continued to look at him killing them. She didn't stopped him. She didn't do anything. She just watched people around fell one after another while some ran for their lives._

_'So he is going to be the one... The one who bring danger to this world... The one who would come against me...'_

_End of flashback 2  
_

"But... Why must you kill them... Why must you do all these just to get me, Kousa? Why?" Lon whispered, "Am I really this worthy for you to do all these? Is love this strong to make one so mad just to get one person? I just don't understand..."

Touching the cross and whispering a spell, a bright light shone throughout the church and dimmed. A red leather book appeared in Lon's hand as she stood on the ground. Lon smiled a little as she touched the cover gently.

"I guess you forgot what I have told you, Kousa..." Lon sighed, "I suppose I will have to make you recall it then... The reason why I can't love you..."

"Make me recall what?" Another voice asked from in front of her. Looking up, Lon found herself facing Kousa who held a sword in his hand down the hall.

"So you have come?" Lon smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find this place..."

"How can I forget this place, Lon?" Kousa smiled, "The very place where you rejected me..."

"I never accepted you right from the start..."

"Liar! If you never accept me, you wouldn't have gave me this!" Kousa shouted as he brought out the bracelet from his pocket. Lon looked at the bracelet with her eyes wide open.

"You still have it..."

"It's the first gift I ever received from you," Kousa replied, "I will never lose it..."

"You mistaken the meaning of it, Kousa, it's just..."

"I never mistaken anything. Not now, not the past nor the future," Kousa replied as he narrowed his eyes on her, "Now pass me the Book of Infinity Spell."

"Kousa! How long are you going to live in this life? How long are you going to let yourself live in this dream of yours? Just how long are you going to lie to yourself about us?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the palace, Xelloss looked out of the window as he sensed the presence of the mazoku, Kousa in the city.

"Xelloss, is there something that matters?" Filia asked as she saw Xelloss' expression changed.

"He is here..." Xellia replied before Xelloss as she hugged herself tight upon sensing the man's presence.

"Kousa?" Lina asked, standing up.

"Hai... Lina-san," Xelloss replied as he opened his eyes.

"Alright! He saved us the trouble of locating him. Let's finish this guy off before he starts to make more trouble!" Lina shouted

"You sure you can handle him?" Amelia asked worryingly.

"I am here to protect her, Amelia," Gourry smiled with reassurance while Lina blushed upon hearing it.

"That's right..." Zelgadiss smiled and place his arms around Amelia, making her blushed as well, "And I am here to protect you."

Filia blushed at the scene before her while Xelloss raised one of his eyebrows. Xellia just blinked at the situation. (Author notes: Xellia is too young and innocent...)

"Let's go ne, minna-san," Sylphiel giggled, making everyone sweatdropped at her action.

"... Well, what are we waiting for then?" Lina coughed a little as she signaled the gang, "Kousa, here we come!"


	8. Chapter 7

First of all, I must apologized for the late submission. I was busy with my one of my projects, so I wasn't able to write the chapter. Secondly, I must apologized if this chapter is written badly. I was trying to make it interesting, however it just backfired and I couldn't think of a better idea to replace this so I will stick to this. And lastly, I will not be updating for the next two weeks. (Or maybe I will... It depends...) I am having my exams. So I will busy studying. :sweatdropped: That's all for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lon reappeared above the church as it exploded as soon as she did.

"Yare yare... Amelia-san is so going to be angry about this..." Lon sighed at the scene as fire spread fast and surrounded the building, "Guess I will have to leave the town before Kousa starts another round of massacre. I don't want to be yelled at by Amelia-san with all her justice speech."

"You still have time to talk to yourself when your enemy is still around?" Kousa asked as he appeared in front of her. Lon smiled a little at him.

"Why... I am waiting for you, Kousa," Lon replied, "I'm afraid you might be too old to catch up with my speed."

"Why you little witch..." Kousa hissed while Lon just continued to smile. She knew she was making him angry and she was enjoying it. Oh...How she loved to toy with them...

"Did you hate me so much?" It wasn't a directed question to her. He was whispering to himself but she caught those words. Her smile vanished as soon as she heard them. Her eyes gently set upon him.

"I never hate you, Kousa... I just never love you as a lover..." She found herself replying to his question. A truthful answer. She had to end this man's pain. And it would be soon from now... Everything was going to her plan... Her game she set right from the start would soon come to an end.

"I don't need your sympathy, Lon!" Kousa shouted as he grabbed his sword tightly in his hand, "I will take over this world and I will make myself the most powerful being alive!" With that, he plugged towards Lon who immediately responded with flare arrow. Kousa easily fight off the arrows and made his way towards Lon. Sensing the danger, Lon vanished before Kousa's sword could reach her and reappeared above ground.

"Lon!" Lina's voice sounded from behind, making Lon turned to find the gang running towards her.

"Lina-san, you are late," Lon smiled, "You are the hero you know..."

"So your little companions are here," Kousa asked as he appeared before the gang.

"Kousa!" Lina narrowed her eyes at him. Gourry and Zelgadiss drew their swords into defensive position. Amelia and Sylphiel prepared themselves to caste protection for the rest. Filia took a step back as she brought Xellia near her. (Author note: Truly, I was thinking of letting little Xellia and Filia stay in the palace. But it might make the story too draggy so I gave it up. And hey! Filia is important in this story and so is Xellia! I can't let them be out of the scene.) Xelloss held his staff tightly as he looked (with his eyes closed) sternly at Kousa.

"Well...Well... It seems to me you brought something I wanted along," Kousa grinned as he looked directly at Xellia who stared back at him, though shivering a little in fear, "I am grateful, Lina Inverse."

"In hell will I allow you to take her,"Lina smiled, "But if you give me something I want, I might consider..." Everyone stared at Lina sweatdropped when she finished her sentence.

"Li...Li...LINA-SAN?!" Filia shouted, "What did you just say?!" Xelloss just rose a single eyebrow up as he observed the young sorceress who smiled nervously at the situation.

"Just joking," Lina replied, coughing, "Now Kousa, what exactly do you want?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Everything in this world. I will control everyone and everything alive or dead."

"That's evil!" Amelia commented, "In the name of justice..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Lina continued, "I see... That's the reason you want to go to the Sea of Chaos... To destory Lord of Darkness..."

"To destory L-sama?" Xelloss asked.

"It's impossible to do so," Filia replied, "She is our Mother!"

"Anything could be possible!" Kousa laughed, causing shiver down their spines., "I will destory her!"

"Then the more I will have to kill you then," Lina sighed, "I can't let you destory Lord of Nightmare."

"Think again," Kousa laughed as he raised his hands up. All of them fell to their knees as they felt something heavy was upon them, "SO now do you think you can kill me, Miss genius sorceress?"

"She can as long as I am around," Lon replied and whispered a spell under her breath. The earth shook for a moment, making Kousa dropped his attack and tried to get his balance. As soon as it stopped, spikes shot (Author note: 'Shot' seems out of place here so forgive me.) up from the ground at Kousa, killing through his skin and some, into his body. Lon narrowed her eyes at him as all of them gathered themselves up.

"Well.. A change of situation ne, Kousa?" Lina grinned.

"Lina-san, don't waste your time," Lon told her, "Cast Laguna Blade."

"Lina-san had sealed that spell because of the power it held," Amelia shouted, "And I don't want my city to be destroy!"

"Amelia! Are you trying to say that I can't control my spell?" Lina argued.

"Since most of the time your spell will destroy at the least one of the city," Zelgadiss whispered under his breath and Gourry nodding his head in agreement. Both of them earned themselves a whack on the head and stomach.

"Ah... I'm so sorry about that," Lina apologized sarcastically while the others sweatdropped.

"Hahaha..." Kousa laughed, breaking the spikes around him, "This is all you can do? It's useless against me..."

"Lina!" Lon shouted, taking a step back.

"I know..." Lina replied, " Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesses, thy grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction: LAGUNA BLADE!" (Taken directly from Slayers Universe.)

"That's..." Kousa blinked at Lina who smiled brightly back at him, "It can't be..."

"Well... What else are there for you to say?" Lina asked, swung the blade of chaos(or is it darkness) straight at Kousa.

"You taught her:?" Kousa ignored Lina's question and looked at Lon with his eyes widened in shock. Lon didn't reply, but merely looked at him with an serious expression on her face, "I don't believe this..."

"I didn't exactly taught her..." Lon sighed, closing her eyes, "However, she was meant to know this spell."

'Meant to know?' Xelloss opened one of his eyes and looked at Lon. He had quietly observed the situation. Something was bugging him. Something about Lon was bugging him. It didn't bug him before but now, he couldn't help to feel this way. Lon seems to know everything that was happening. And she knew it before it even happen. How?

Kousa closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This was least expected. Lina Inverse, even though he knew this girl was a genius who had killed quite a lot of the dark power, he didn't expected her to be this clever. To actually knew the spell that only one other had casted before, Laguna Blade. But he couldn't lost, at least not now. He had to destroy Lord of Nightmare. To get what he always wanted...

"Let's bring it on then, Lina Inverse!" Kousa shouted as he dashed towards Lina.

"Gourry, Zel, I leave them to you!" Lina ordered as she, too made her move towards Kousa.

"Leave it to us, Lina!" Gourry replied cheerfully while Zelgadiss smiled. Sylphiel had casted the shield of defense around them while Amelia stood ready for battle. Filia on the other hand, watched helplessly at her friends. She had sealed her power up even since the Darkstar incident. To release her power would required her at least a day. Even now, she was still trying to release it. Xelloss, stood at the side and watched with his eyes closed. He was not given the direct order to be involved in this battle.

'Act on your own will for now, my son.' Zelas' words repeated in his mind before she left.

"What do you mean to act own my own will, Jyuu-ou-sama?" Xelloss asked in a low voice and he turned to look at Filia who was hugging Xellia closely to her. Xellia who saw her father looking over at them, looked worryingly at her father. She was afraid. It was as if everyone she had once knew were gone. All of a sudden, everyone seems so different. Even her mother.

Lina and Kousa fought fiercely against each other. Lina was shocked when Kousa blocked her attack easily. It's Laguna Blade she wielded, the blade of darkness calling upon the power of the Lord of Nightmare. How could a mere human able to hold it down? Could he really have the power to destroy Lord of Nightmare? If that's so, it would only mean danger to this world!

'I am definitely not going to let this man be the one controlling this world. It gives me the creep.' Lina thought.

___Then fight him, Lina Inverse._

Lina jumped a little when she heard the voice. She had heard this voice before. A long while ago...

___Relax, Lina Inverse. I am merely communicating with you now. I am not going to take over your body right now..._

'How did you...'

___Help end his miserable life, Lina Inverse. It's your destiny to end his life. Only you can help him now._

'Me? But I...'

"Lina-san!" Lon's voice cut Lina off her thought, in time for her to see Kousa's blade coming at her.

"It's not good to be distracted, Lina Inverse," Kousa smirked. Lina panted. The blade in her hand was starting to go unstable in its form and she knew she could no longer hold it for long. She had to end this fast.

"Lina!" Gourry took a step as he saw Lina narrowly missed the attack.

"Gourry, stay back! I can handle this," Lina replied as she held the blade tighter in her arm. 'Please, Lord of Nightmare. If it's my destiny to end his life, then grant me the power of darkness for once.'

___As you wish... Lina Inverse... As I say before, my conscious is my power and my power is my conscious. As long as you wish for it, I shall grant it to you._

"I see you are getting more unable to hold the blade any longer," Kousa smirked, "You are too weak to cast that spell... What the..."

The once unstable blade began to reform back to its original form, making Kousa backed away. Lina grinned at him.

"Now who have the last laugh, Kousa?" Lina asked, smiling.

"How did you?" Kousa questioned unbelievably.

"Well... Let's just say, Mother decided to step in," Lina replied as she attacked Kousa again. Kousa tried to block the attack however, the overwhelming power broke his blade and cut straight down his chest. Kousa yelled in pain, making Xellia shook in fear upon hearing it. Never in her life had she heard a cry of pain this bad. It was making her freak out.

Lina looked at Kousa who was kneeing on the ground, holding the wound tightly. She was hesitating. For all her life, she never let herself kill anyone. But for once, she was going to do so. Well, he formally was a human after all. Lon looked at Lina who was staring at Kousa and sighed. 'Guess this is not going to end fast after all...'

"Lina Inverse... I will remember this..." Kousa suddenly spoke, his voice sounded in pain and his body vanishing, "I will make you suffer... I will make everyone close to you suffer... You who Mother love..."

"Lina! He is escaping!" Zelgadiss shouted as he and Gourry dashed forward. But by the time they reached, Kousa had totally vanished, "Now why did you let him escape Lina! Lina!?"

"I was so scared..." Lina finally replied as she fell to the ground, "I was going to kill a human."

"Lina!" Zelgadiss shouted.

"Lina-san, he is no longer a human," Lon interrupted Zelgadiss' protest, "Please remember this."

"Lon?" Lina blinked at the little girl in front of her. For the first time, she realized, Lon was serious about things. Every time she saw Lon, she was happy and playful. But the Lon now was very different. Yet she was right. Kousa was no longer a human. Why did she hesitate to kill him? He was the one who will endanger this world. And she was sure she didn't want to be his puppet. Even Mother had lend her power to destroy him. So why? Why did she allow him to get away?

Lon walked over to where Kousa once was and picked up the bracelet that Kousa accidently left behind. The bracelet that had cast all this trouble.

"So what's that?" Xelloss asked, appearing in front of Lon who sighed.

"Mind your own business Xelloss!" Lon shouted as she turned away from him and pocketed the bracelet.

"Is that bracelet the same one that you gave Kousa during the Kouma Sensou?" Xelloss asked grinning.

"Bracelet?" Filia asked as she walked over.

"The source of all trouble I suppose, ne, Filia-san?" Xelloss asked, smiling.

"Well... It could be possible..." Filia agreed and Xelloss smiled even brighter, "Wait? Did I just agree with you? No way!"

"You just did, my dear Filia-san," Xelloss giggled.

"Xelloss! You namagomi!" Filia shouted as she swung her mace-san at Xelloss which missed him (and Lon) as he faded and reappeared beside Lina who was burning in fire.

"After Kousa, is you two... **Can't you guys just give me a break!?**"

* * *

I thought I just give you the summary of the next chapter since I am not updating it for about two weeks:

Chapter Eight

With Kousa's escape, things calmed down a little. Xelloss confronted Lon about her identity. Just what is Lon's identity anyway? (For those who knew, it's a 'shhh' for you.) Will Lina make up her mind and killed Kousa before it's too late or will she let her rules set her down on this battle? Let's see about it.


	9. Chapter 8

Finally I got some time to write the story. I was so tired. Right after exam, projects! Ah-!! I am going nuts over them!

Anyway, this chapter is getting a bit rushing. 'cause if I don't rush the story out, I got a feeling that it would never be completed until I don't even know when. Forgive me if it's very very badly written. (As well as the mistakes I made. It's about 1 am in the morning over at my place when I finished this chapter. A bit totally wore out.) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Gourry! That's my food!" Lina shouted as she pushed Gourry, grabbing the chicken from him.

"But, Lina! There are other foods on the table!" Gourry protested as he held tight on his chicken. The whole table was full of foods ranging from cakes to chicken to deserts. Amelia and Syphiel sweatdropped as they looked at the couple, knowing very well that their friends wouldn't stop their fight until one wins. Just then, the door to the hall opened and in came Filia who dressed as per usual, in her white dress.

"Filia-san, how is Xellia doing?" Amelia asked in concern. Filia just shook her head and Amelia saddened. Even Lina and Gourry who were fighting, stopped their fight (and Gourry took the chicken away) and listened to the conversation.

A week had passed and nothing strange happened. Everything in Saillune went back to normal. The gang didn't even knew if this was a good sign or bad. But one thing was certain. Kousa wasn't making any move, which was getting them worried. What exactly is on his hand? And why does he want to kill Lord of Nightmare? So that he could become the 'King' of this world? And worst, Xellia. She hadn't been able to sleep in the night. After that incident, she seems to be afraid of the night, crying before the night came. Only lately did Xelloss managed to calm her down and she could sleep for a while in the night.

"Filia, where's Xelloss?" Lina asked as she settled herself for another slice of chicken while Filia took her seat opposed her.

"Oh... Xel? He's at the library. He says that he had something to talk to Lon," Filia replied smiling.

"So, you and Xelloss are getting along pretty well, I suppose," Lina smirked, making Filia blushed while Amelia got a bit excited, "Haha- Lover bird."

"Lina-san!" Filia protested but continued to smile while Lina laughed.

"I wonder what Xelloss would be discussing with Lon anyway," Lina continued, "After all, the only one who he even discuss anything with is Zelas."

"I have no idea as well," Filia replied, placing a finger against her lips, "But I sure hope he is not going to be up to his mischief again. That namagomi."

"Well, certainly we have to expect that from him," Lina giggled, "After all, he IS the Trickster Priest-General of Zelas Metallium."

"I suppose,"Filia agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lon sat alone against the window in the library with a book in her hand. She was reading until she sensed a presence in the room and immediately identified it.

"Xelloss..." Lon sighed as she closed the book was reading and looked towards the dark presence that was taking form.

"I am surprised that you recognize my presence already, Lon," Xelloss smiled as soon as he took his human form.

"What do you want?" Lon asked, ignoring what he was saying. Even though in her heart, she knew what Xelloss was going to ask. She knew.

"How rude," Xelloss grinned, "I am only here to ask a few questions."

"I will put that back in your mouth," Lon replied as she turned to face him, "You disturbed me while I was reading."

"Lon, let's be a bit serious for once."

"... What?"

"Jyuu-ou-sama had gave me permission to act on my own account. So this will be for my own interest. Are you willing to listen?"

"..."

"Who are you?"

Lon sat quietly as she watched Xelloss looked at her sternly.

"Why did you ask such a question?"

"Because I can't help to think that you had already knew what is going on and knew what would happen."

"And what makes you feel so?"

"When we first met, you told me that we would become friends. And we did. When we met Kousa, you seems to be not surprise to see him again. And calmly took him off. When we reached Saillune, you didn't hesitated to say that Kousa's target is the Book of Infinity Spells. And yes it is. You knew all of it before it even happens. You knew about it and did not hesitated to provide us the information about it. How?"

"..." Lon closed her eyes. Xelloss was observant after all, able to see through her little hints, "And how does that even going to make you sure that I knew them right from the start?"

"Because you never seems to be afraid," Xelloss replied, "If you never knew about it, any normal human would have fear. But you never did. Unless you are telling me that you aren't..."

By then, Lon grinned at Xelloss who stopped to look at her with his eyes widen open.

"Let's just say..." Lon spoke as she continued to grin at Xelloss and rising her hands straight, "That my clues had led you well. However, one mistake would be that even if I am human, I wouldn't be afraid for that very matter."

"Lon... Who, in L-sama's name..." Xelloss stopped as if strike with the answer, "No... It couldn't be... You... You had no form..."

"Yes. I truly had no form..." Lon told him, her eyes and hair glowing gold, "But there are times where I took form in a little girl and play around the very world I create... All of you had never fail to amuse me. It made me wonder why, in the first place, did I made you all so interesting..."

"Forgive me, my lord," Xelloss kneed before Lon who made her way over to him.

"Zelas had taught you well," Lon smiled, "She has always been my proudest creation among the Mazoku."

"Jyuu-ou-sama?" Xelloss asked, still staring at the floor.

"Sha-chan wouldn't have thought that I wouldn't interfere his creation would he?" Lon laughed, "I need to make sure that things are interesting here."

'Sha-chan?' Xelloss thought. Lon who seems to notice his little wonder, laughed even louder and patted Xelloss' head.

"Ruby Eye Shabranigdo," Lon replied and turned to walk towards the window again, "This is how you people call him isn't it? And I thought calling his little name makes it more friendly."

"..." Xelloss just kept quiet, still unable to belief that the very person that was standing in front of him now was **HER**.

"My proudest creation for Shinzoku would be Suifeed, I suppose," Lon continued as she looked out of the window at the city, "For the Ryuuzoku would be Filia's father, Bazaard Ul Copt who unfortunately died during the Kouma Sensou."

"Why are you telling me this?" Xelloss asked as he looked up at Lon.

"Because I have to, Xelloss, " Lon turned around, smiling, "I am now here to end the very game I started. But for this game, I need Lina Inverse, the most wonderful creation of the human, to end it for me."

"Lina-san desuka?" Xelloss asked.

"But I would have prefer Luna-chan to do so if not for the fact that she is blessed with Suifeed's soul," Lon giggled, "So I have let Lina-san do the job."

"Lina-san wouldn't like what you have just say, Lon-chan," Xelloss replied before realizing that he had called Lon with a -chan behind, "I didn't mean it..."

"It's alright to call me that Xelloss," Lon smiled, "And you certainly had act on your own which is important for you now ."

"Important?"

"Yes, important for both you and Zelas. For now, for the future."

"For the future?"

"I wouldn't say that much on that," Lon smirked, "It's a game after all. When the time comes, you will see."

"But..."

"Just call me Lon, Xelloss," Lon continued, ignoring Xelloss' slight protest, "I wouldn't want Lina-san and the others to know about my identity until it's necessary. Even though it would be soon from now to tell her the truth..."

Xelloss blinked at Lon who reassured him of what he had just heard, replied.

"**Hai, Lord of Nightmare, mother."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little figure stirred inside a blanket on the bed as the sun shone into the room. Pulling the blanket away from her face, Xellia opened one of her eyes and looked around the room. Her mother was no where to be found. She was still tired. After all, she wasn't able to sleep for the past one week. If not for her father's help, she wouldn't have been able to sleep for four hours last night. Sitting herself up, she looked out of the window and into the blue sky.

"I wonder how's Garbos and Jilias doing..." Xellia whispered as she pulled her knees closer to her. Her tears were fighting to fall down her cheeks. "Why me? Why? Why must I be the one?"

She knew the reason why she wasn't able to sleep for the past few days. She was afraid. Not only Kousa... But everyone around her. She had never seen anyone of them in such a situation before. She had never seen anyone killed or badly injured in front of her before. She had never thought it would be such a horrible scene. She had never seen Lina and the others in action. And she took it by shock. She shivered when Lina casted Laguna blade. She had almost panicked when Lina narrowly missed Kousa's attack. She feared when Kousa was injured by Lina's blade. Even now, when she recalled back that very scene, she shook in fear.

"If I haven't chose to use that power, I wouldn't have to face with all of these facts," Xellia cried, her tears traced down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked from above, making Xellia to look up in to see who it was. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Hello there, little Xellia, how's your night? Hope you weren't having a nightmare..." Kousa grinned as he floated down towards her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lina-san, have you decided on whether or not you want to kill him?" Amelia asked as she continued to watch Lina eat at high speed. Her question managed to stop Lina from eating and looked up at her.

"You know, Amelia, I never really thought about that..." Lina admitted making all fell over except Gourry.

"Lina-san?" Sylphiel spoke in a unbelievable tone.

"Well... That's so Lina..." Amelia sighed.

"Lina-san, you should really think about it," Filia replied, "After all, you did say that L-sama had told you that you are the one who would end his life didn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose," Lina answered.

"Mother will not just say anything out of random," Filia continued, while Lina continued with her food, "Lina-san, are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes yes Filia," Lina sighed, "I understand what you are trying to imply. But..."

Lina stopped and placed her untouched food on her plate. She had never killed a person. She had forbid herself to kill any man. Even if he was a bad man.

_He no longer is a human, Lina-san._

'Why does Lon's statement keeps coming back to me?' Lina thought.

"AH!!!!!!" Xellia's voice sounded throughout the whole palace, shocking everyone. (Except Lon)

"Xellia!" Both Xelloss and Filia shouted at once when they heard their daughter's cried. (Even though they were at different, they acted the same, at the same time. )

"Let's go," Lina shouted, signaling to others to follow but Filia stopped them.

"We wouldn't make it in time," Filia shouted and started to cast the teleport spell (Well, I should use the term 'shifting spell' sometimes...), transporting all of them into Xellia's room.

"Lina-san!" Lon shouted who spotted Lina and the others. Xelloss was looking sternly at Kousa who held the unconscious Xellia closed to him, floating above them.

"Lon! Kousa!" Lina shouted, "How dare you show yourself here all of a sudden!"

"Well, you don't expect me to knock on your door and wait for you to invite me in, do you?" Kousa asked, "Now... I have what I want..."

"Let my daughter go!" Filia shouted in anger.

"If that's what you say..."Kousa smirked as he let go of Xellia and vanished both at once. Noticing the abnormal, Xelloss vanished as well, reappearing slightly below Xellia to catch her. But before he could, a sword pieced into Xellia's heart directly from above her.

"You are too late, Xelloss. You should have notice my little action," Kousa smirked as he pulled his sword of her, letting her fell into Xelloss' arms. Filia who saw the scene, fell to her knees in shocked and so did the others. (Except Lon that was as she knew it right from the start.) Landing on the floor, Xelloss narrowed his eyes at Kousa, biting his teeth in anger and his staff held very tightly in his hand.

"Now with the blood I need, I should be going," Kousa smirked.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Amelia shouted, "Laphas Seed!"

"Useless, Princess Amelia," Kousa replied as the spell repelled from him. A magic circle encircled him. "I, Kousa, bid myself to the darkness of the chaotic sea. I opened the gate towards the darkness with this blood. The blood of the light and the dark!" A bright light surrounded Kousa, blinding everyone. As the light dimmed, Lina scanned around to find Kousa no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Syphiel asked, looking around.

"The Sea of Chaos," Lon replied calmly.

"Xellia..." Filia cried as Xelloss handed Xellia's motionless body to her. After Xelloss did so, he turned angrily at Lon.

"You knew about this, why didn't you stop it?" Xelloss shouted at Lon, while walking towards her.

"Because Lina didn't kill him in the first place," Lon replied, "And don't worry, Xellia-chan isn't exactly dead."

"She isn't?" Lina questioned.

"No," Lon replied, "At the least, for now. But before anything can be done on her, there is something I must ask you Lina."

"What?" Lina asked unhappily and impatiently. She didn't like Lon's tone. What did she mean when she say Xellia isn't dead at the least for now?

"Are you going to kill Kousa?"

"Does that worry you?"

"Yes."

"What?! I thought you don't like him!"

"I don't mean that Lina Inverse! If you aren't going to kill him, it would be a waste to bring you to the Sea of Chaos!"

"You have a way to get to the Sea of Chaos?" Zelgadiss asked who just arrived. Lon made a face.

"I after all, wrote the Book of Infinity Spells. And yes, I know a way to enter Lord of Nightmare's dimension. Well, the same way how Kousa enters it. So are you going to kill him?"

"But he is..."

"He is no longer a human, Lina-san! How many times do I have to repeat myself before it sinks into your thick-skin brain!?"

"Thick-skin? Who are you saying thick-skin?!"

"Do it for this world, Lina," Lon pleased, "For the sake of the people living here, for everyone you loved, for yourself. Kill him, Lina."

"Lina-san." "Lina." Everyone placed their eyes onto her, making her looked at everyone before looking back at Lon and sighed.

"I suppose I can't say no to this right? After all, I am the hero, am I not?"

"Count me in then." An voice sounded in the room, making everyone jumped. Zelas grinned as she appeared in the room. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

"Zelas?! Why are you here only now?" Lina shouted.

"Well, I can't miss the fun can I? And beside, that Kousa had injured my grand-daughter. I wouldn't let him off easily would I?" Zelas replied with a serious look, ignoring Lina's question.

"We don't have all the time in the world," Lon sighed, "I supposed all will be going. I will open the gate now. Once there, I will heal Xellia. So Filia-san, stop crying."

"Sorry, Lon-chan... I just..." Filia sobbed.

"Trust me," Lon sighed even harder, "She will be fine."

"Okay..."

"Xelloss, stay with Filia."

"Sure," Xelloss shrugged, "After all, she is my golden dragon after all...(Filia blushed upon hearing it.)"

"Stay close then," Lon commanded and started casting.

"I, Lon, command you to open your gate. ( Two magic circles appeared within the room. One above and one below them.) The gate to the infinite darkness. (Wind gathered around everyone. Light started glowing.) Darkness beyond darkness. The Sea of Chaos."

As soon as her last statement came, light blinded them as they felt the force pulling them down as if sucking them in. When the light dimmed and the feeling stopped, Lina and the others opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded by darkness. A chilling feeling came upon everyone as they scanned their surrounding. Lina who had been here once, whispered.

"So I have come, the Sea of Chaos."


End file.
